Heirs Of The Cloud Kingdom
by Heather Affleck24
Summary: The Oni have been defeated. Jay has asked Nya to marry him and she has happily accepted. Lloyd is pursuing his training as a sensei, Garmadon has walked off into the sunset and nothing threatening to Ninjago has happened, related to Garmadon or other wise. The ninja are preparing for a particular joyous occasion, but will get other surprise they won't see coming.
1. Chapter 1: Everything's Alright

I don't own Ninjago or any of its Characters, only the OCs and the plot.

White was everywhere, in the flowers, decorations and black was in the streamers above and yin-yang symbols hung around the newly rebuilt monastery. Two faces though, appeared in most of the decor; one of a young man with tussled brownish red hair with freckles and the other of a young woman with a high black ponytail and pale skin. It was Jay's and Nya's surprise pre-martial party that the other ninja were setting up. Zane was putting the finishing touches on the last banner, when Lloyd cam from inside the monastery. "You almost done here, Zane?" He asked.

"Affirmative." Zane replied as he jumped down from the roof next to Lloyd. "I am very excited for today."

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Said a voice from across the courtyard. Kai walked over to Lloyd and Zane. "My little sister is getting married. She's all grown up!" Kai smiled fondly at the banner above their hands, showing his sister's and soon-to-be-brother-in-law's pictures. "And she couldn't have picked a better man to spend the rest of her life with."

"I agree." Said Lloyd. "I can't wait to see their faces when they come back. Speaking of which... Zane, do you know when Cole is suppose to bring them back?"

"Anytime now, I should think." Replied Zane.

"Okay! Kai, can you go tell the others to get in their places? Thanks. Zane, you and I are by the door." They snuck behind the large entrance doors while Kai ran inside. A few minutes later, they heard footsteps and the unmistakable voices of the trio returning to the monastery. Jay and Nya were trying to pump Cole for information about what was going on, who refused to humor them and just asked them to be patient. He stopped at the doors which he then flung open. Then courtyard then lit up with Kai, Lloyd, Zane, Sensei Wu, Misako, Faith, Pixal, Dareth and Skylor all jumping out from hiding places and all shouting, "Surprise!"

Jay freaked out and yelped while Nya gasped and Cole just laughed heartily. Once Jay had calmed down and Nya caught her breath, everyone had a good laugh and surrounded the happy couple to congratulate them.

"You really did all of this just for us?" Nya asked, astonished.

Kai nodded. "All just for you and Jay. Think of it! Pretty soon, I'll have to call you Mrs. Walker and-OWW!" Kai exclaimed as Nya elbowed him hard in the ribs. "A simple think would have sufficed!" He squeaked.

The rest of the party went off with a bang. "So when are you thinking about having the wedding?" Skylor asked Nya and Jay as she strolled over with drinks for the three of them.

"Well," Began Nya. "We were thinking in a few months as soon as we get this Garmadon thing wrapped up." She smiled slyly. "What about you and my brother? I think I would like a sister pretty soon."

Skylor blushed. "Nothing definite at the moment." She sighed. "I'm beginning to think that he's satisfied just with the way things are."

Nya frowned. 'What type of idiot is my brother acting like that he would put the woman he loved on hold?' She made a mental note to lec-talk to her brother about this later. She took a sip of the yellow foamy liquid. "Mmmm! This is delicious!" She exclaimed. Jay took a sip, but spat it out and gagged. "Ugh! Nya! Why would you say this was good? It tasted like salty fruit juice!"

"That's because it is, Zaptrap!" Lloyd snickered as he replaced Jay's drink with his own.

Jay groaned. "I thought you had outgrown the freakish desire for pranks, Lloyd!"

"Nope. Here, this is the real thing Jay." Jay took the drink Loyd gave him and eyed both the drink and the prankster. While keeping one eye on Lloyd, he sipped his drink. 'Hmm!' He said to himself. 'This is not half-bad.' Lloyd grinned widely at him and Jay was uneasy around him for the rest of the night, fully expecting snakes popping out of cans or glue on the seats of the chairs.

After pranking Jay, Lloyd mingled with the rest of the guests, chating with Pixal, being updated by Faith on how the First Realm was doing, arguing with Dareth about the new Borg watch in comparison to the Bounty's communication system and finally talked to Misako and Sensei Wu about a sensitive issue that influenced all of them. "Hey Mom. Hey Uncle Wu." Lloyd greeted them as he walked up, munching on one of Skylor's sweets that she catered for the party. "Watchya talking about?"

Misako looked grave despite the happy setting they were in. "We were talking about your father, Lloyd."

Lloyd darkened at that comment. "I'm not sure he qualifies as _that_ anymore."

His mother saddened at his comment and rubbed his shoulder in empathy. "I know Lloyd, I know. But I still hold out some hope for him. You told me yourself that he was different the last time you saw him, and I," She paused, trying to reign in her emotions. "I know that _he _is in there... somewhere."

Sensei Wu stroked his beard. "We were conjecturing the whereabouts of your father, Lloyd. And his reasoning for staying hidden for the past six months without a sight or rumor of his presence anywhere."

Lloyd sighed in exasperation and glanced at his uncle. "You'd think a warlord would be _warlording _the minute he was home free. But no, he has to make us scratch our ninja-hooded heads and wonder when and where he's gonna attack next."

Sensei Wu looked at his nephew in pity. "We can only hope for more information Lloyd. Until then, we can do nothing but wait."

It was getting late and the guests had all left. Skylor and Kai had embraced and said good night, Wu thanked Faith for coming and escorted her to Firstbourne and Pixal worked with Zane to clean up afterwards. "Zane, I have a query." Pixal said as she placed leftover trash in a garbage bag.

"Speak, Pixal. I am always open to your questions." Replied Zane as he put away the dishes.

She breathed in deeply, her thought processor trying to shuffle her thoughts in a logical order. "Do you think we-" She stopped, afraid to say anything else. She knew what she wanted to ask, but she didn't know how to approach in gently.

"We what, Pixal?" Zane turned to face her. She had her arm in mid air with a piece of trash in her hand.

"Do you think we should help Nya and Jay with their wedding plans?" She finished weakly, mental kicking herself for being such a coward.

Zane was confused, but he didn't let it show. "I think they would appreciate that." He said carefully. "Is there anything else you wish to discuss?"

If nindroids could blush, Pixal would be as red as a cherry. "No, not right now Zane. Maybe later." She sighed to herself, careful that he couldn't hear her and went back to work, quickly followed by Zane.

**_Outside a coastal town in the eastern region of Ninjago, far away from the Ninja headquarters..._**

A silver robed figure lent against a tree and looked down at the village before him. He smiled, but it wasn't a pleasant one. It was the smile of a chess master in the endgame, the grin of a brutal mastermind watching his plan unfold to the hero's extreme confusion; it was the smirk of a man who rarely lost and always got what he wanted. His plan was in motion and the pitiful inhabitants and defenders of this world would never see it coming. Choices were a'coming and not everyone would survive those choices. "It is time." He said to no one in particular.

A/N: So that's first chapter! I'll try to publish a chapter every week, but I'm in school so no promises! Reviews are greatly appreciated! See y'all!


	2. Chapter 2: Project Golden Dragon

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago. Just my story's OCs and Plotline.**

A/N: Hey Y'all!

So I noticed that my other chapter had some flaws, but I'm working on proofreading. And I've got a boatload of school in the next few weeks, so chapters will likely be every ten days-two weeks from now on, unless school changes. I've got at least one-third of the story on notebook paper, but I'm kinda slow at typing. XD. BUT I'm trying. I've got other stories in progress and hopefully will post the first chapters of each soon. A/N.

"Good Morning Ninjago! Today marks the 184th day without a villainous attack on any part of our beautiful country and I think everyone would agree with me, when I say I'm happy about that! The economy has grown in leaps and bounds due to incredible technological advances by Dr. Cyrus Borg and a steady increase in employment. Would you believe that some of the villains in our local prison has served in public service and have actually been beneficial to our society? Its true! Killow has been a invaluable help in construction and rumor has it that the mayor of Ninjago City has eyes for this former criminal! Update on the ninja situation: Its been confirmed! Nya the Water Ninja and Jay Walker the Lightning Ninja are to be wed! Details concerning the date and location are not available to the public at this time, but I hope you join me in wishing them a happy marriage! And now for the early morning weather report..."

Zane turned off the television at that point, yawned and walked over to the monitoring station. He flipped through the channels looking, perhaps in vain he thought, for any disturbing activity that the ninja would have to deal with. It had been his vigil every morning since the Oni, which served them well in the past, but he did it now just for routine's sake. He looked up from the screen to see Lloyd in his PJ's rubbing his eyes and walking up to him.

"Morin' Zane." Mumbled Lloyd.

"Did you sleep well, Lloyd?"

He shrugged. "It was fine." He looked over at the screen. "How's Ninjago lookin?"

Zane glanced back at the screen surfing the different channels of surveillance for trouble. "No major threats have been assessed, observed or produced in the past six months. Truly Lloyd, its the longest we have ever seen Ninjago at peace since your father," Zane looked back at Lloyd, knowing that his dad was a sensitive issue. Lloyd didn't look particularly upset so Zane went along with what he was about to say. "Since your father was a sensei."

Lloyd nodded solemnly. It was nice to know that though there was a beast out there that had his father's voice, that he and his mother weren't the only ones who remembered his father's true nature. He noticed that most of the ninja had family issues of one thing or other and was thankful for their constant support, but he was still a little envious Kai, Cole, and Jay when he saw them with their dads. Sure Kai didn't really have a dad growing up and Cole used to have a difficult relationship with his dad, but they still had them to rely on, to have a relationship with and well, not turn evil against their will. That used to be a big plus in Lloyd's book and he missed his dad terribly. "How you found anything about our 'project'?" He asked Zane as he pulled up a chair.

"You mean Operation: Golden Dragon?" Zane said as he pulled up a private doc on the computer. "According to the history here, you should already know everything concerning our 'project'." Zane sighed as he typed. "Are you sure you don't want to get Sensei Wu and your mother on this? They could be very helpful."

Lloyd shook his head. "I don't want to give them false hope. If he can't be saved, then I don't want my family hearts broken all over again."

Zane refrain from saying 'you're doing that to yourself' and shifted to computer to show Lloyd the results. There were page and pages about legends concerning great evils, resurrections, and redemptions. Lloyd had approached Zane with this project of looking for a way to bring his dad back, shortly after Lord Garamdon had vanished and Zane was worried about Lloyd. Lloyd had quite possibly the worst case of 'Daddy issues' ever recorded and it wasn't either party's fault. In the short time that Zane was acquainted with Lloyd's father, he was immensely surprised and impressed with his character. He had Zane's utmost respect and in some areas, his respect for Sensei Garmadon superseded Mater Wu. He was very likable according to the other ninja and was key to their survival on Chen's island. Zane though it was tragically ironic that Garmadon's most influential moments in his life was for evil, even when according to his brother and wife he was the kindest person they knew when the venom wasn't controlling him. Zane often wondered if there was another person other than the FSM that affected Ninjago as much as Garmadon did, what the world would look like if Lloyd's father never had to go through his troubles and was able to raise Lloyd and to stay with his family. Would have he taught the ninja instead of his brother? Would Lloyd have had a happier life?

Zane shook the 'what if' out of his mind. None of these questions would help either of them now. He heard Lloyd sigh heavily as he scrolled through the doc. "Is there something that concerns you, Lloyd?" He asked the slouched back figure of his friend.

"I don't see anything new, Zane." Lloyd sighed again. "I need a break from this."

"Breakfast, would be my suggestion." Zane answered. "I find consuming a good early morning meal helps humans and nindroids alike, think."

Lloyd smiled. "Okay, Zane. Lets go have some breakfast. I need some coffee anyway."

Cole was lying on his bed, meditating. He had been doing this activity a lot in the past especially since he returned from being a ghost. It helped create a calming foundation for himself that he used in combat and it helped with making a emotional pillar to lean against when things went Topsy-turvy. He had stopped doing it during his surprise visit to the First realm and due to his need to keep himself and young Master Wu alive instead of playing with things in his mind, philosophically. And then there was the whole Sons of Garmadon fiasco, the Oni business and nearly turning to stone that didn't really help with his being calm. As he got dressed, He thought over the last two and a half years of weirdness and hardship for his team. First there was the Time twins thing with Kai and Nya's parents and Master Wu lost in time, then Harumi and her evil fan club for the bad version of Lloyd's dad with a little dash of dragons, and most recent the Oni, the invincible army of the ultimate evil. But there was a bright spot in all the recent darkness. He smiled as he remembered Jay's last minute proposal to Nya and her complete surprise. Shortly after they finished with the Oni, Jay and Nya also surprised him when Jay asked him to be his best man and Nya asked him to speak at their wedding. He had teared up and hugged his best friend and the most wonderful woman he had ever met. As he combed his hair in front of the mirror, he considered his other friends' love lives. He was beginning to think that Kai might actually lose Skylor if he tricked himself into thinking that everything was still 'fine' and if he didn't make his move sometime soon. He knew that Nya agreed with him, but was in a better position to give her brother a lecture on the 'waiting for the right moment' trash and how ridiculous that was. Zane and Pixal were closer to Jay and Nya, then the previous two love birds, but they still needed a push to get things moving in the right direction. Lloyd was still recovering from Harumi, so he wasn't lookin' anytime soon. Cole considered his own relationships and found that he was okay being the single 'uncle' to any kids running around in the next few years, hint-hint Jay and Nya. It also freed up his time to focus on his teammates and friends safety. He opened his door at that thought and walked to the kitchen to make himself breakfast. Yep, today was a fine day indeed.

Sensei Wu was brewing his morning pot of tea when Cole walked into the kitchen. "Good Morning, Sensei." Cole said as he got out the bread from the pantry and the eggs from the fridge.

"Good morning Cole. How was your morning meditation?"

"It was nice, Sensei." Cole replied. "By the way, do you know where Zane put the frying pan?"

"I believe I placed it in the second cabinet on you right, Cole." Zane said as he and Lloyd entered the kitchen.

"Ah. Thanks Zane." Cole grabbed said pan and started making french toast for everybody. Lloyd walked over to a overhead cabinet and got out a jar of grounded substance. Sensei Wu's eyebrow raised at the sight of the container. "Coffee, Lloyd? I was under the assumption that you ninja had accept tea as a proper stimulant."

Lloyd laughed. "Well, this ninja is tired from last night and doesn't think tea will cut it at the moment." He poured hot water through the filter with the coffee grounds and stirred in a generous dose of cream and milk.

"I'd like some Lloyd." Said a voice behind all of them. Jay and walked in, hand in hand with Nya. They both were dressed prepared for the day. Lloyd nodded. "One coffee for the master of lightning coming right up. Nya, you want anything? Zane? Cole." They guys just shook their heads and said tea would be fine, while Nya just asked for water. Sensei looked around the room and noticed that one of their ninja force wasn't there. "Nya, do you know where is your brother?" Sensei Wu asked.

"Probably still sleeping." Was the reply and Sensei Wu walked out to go wake Kai. He knocked on his student's door. "Kai? Are you awake?"

"I'm awake, sensei. Come on in." Sensi obliged him and opened the door. Kai was sitting on his bed, facing the door. He was folding up a letter and stood up to face his mentor. "Is there something I can do for you, Sensei?"

"Breakfast is almost ready, Kai. We were wondering if you would like to join us. Cole is making French Toast."

Kai brighten as he smiled. "Cole makes the best breakfast food. I'm coming." Kai and sensei walked in step to the kitchen. Sensei recalled the letter which he saw earlier. "How are your parents faring, Kai?"

"They're doing fine, sensei, but its kinda weird having them back ya know? Its not as weird as it was a couple years ago, but I'm still getting used to having a _dad _or a_ mom_ to call on. Neither of them were_ there_, sensei and though they are here now, I'm still having trouble being around them."

Sensei nodded. "I understand. Lloyd went through the something similar."

"How did he get over it?" Kai asked.

"By spending more time with his parents, not avoiding them." Said Sensei. Kai though about that for a while. But before he could ask another question, the Attack alarm sounded, the TV in the kitchen turned on to the local news, and Jay complained loudly, "Awwww! Seriously! I didn't even pour syrup on my toast yet!"

A/N: I know! Can't resist a good cliffy! XD. Review! Por favor?


	3. Chapter 3: In The Mean Time

A/N: Hey Y'all! Sorry this took so long.

He was whistling as he cut the wood with his ax. It was early in the morning and this man was chopping wood for his home's fireplace. His home was deep in the woods, far from modern civilization the way he liked it. He took the chopped wood inside his nearby house, started a fire in the boiler and opened the cabinets to prepare breakfast for two, since he wasn't alone in his large log cabin that he built himself along with a few neighbors.

"Daddy?" Murmured a tiny voice behind him. He smiled as he stirred the rice and glanced behind him. There was a small girl at the door frame, hugging her blanket and rubbing her eyes. "Morning, pumkin. Did you sleep okay? Any nightmares last night?"

The man turned off the stove and poured the fresh rice into two bowls. He listened to his little girl's reply as he cut up some pears and apples. "I slept okay Daddy, but I had another scary dream."

"You can come into my room and sleep with me anytime, Little Leaf, if those dreams are really bothering you. That's what daddies do."

"I know Daddy, its just I couldn't wake up and.. and.." She stopped. Her father looked up and saw she had tears rolling down her face. "Hey, hey little one. I'm here, I'm here." He took her in his arms and rocked her back and forth. She sobbed quietly in his arms and said in broken speech. "I-I dreamed about you, Daddy. You were in the woods running away from a monster. It kept on growling at you saying that you stole something from it. You said that you didn't know what it was talking about and kept on running. B-but you fell and the monster started to hurt you, Daddy. But then your hands started to glow purple and you knocked the monster away and you kept on running. Then the monster caught you again and that's when I woke up." She tucked her face deeper in her daddy's chest. He hugged her tighter and murmured comforts to her. "That's sounds like a frightening dream, Lily Blossom. I'm sorry you had to go through that. But there is one good thing about it."

She sniffled, wiped her nose and looked up at him in disbelief. "What's so good about it, Daddy?"

He smiled and brushed away her mouse brown locks away from her tearful eyes. "It was just a dream, sweet one. I'm here, nothing chasing me and nothing will ever take me away from you, I promise."

She snuggled him tightly. "Thank you, Daddy. I always feel better when you're with me."

"No problem, Milkshake." He gently poked her stomach and was rewarded with a small giggle. He gently tickled her armpits and she tried to squirm out of his reach, but to no avail. She laughed out loud and her daddy began to tickle her on her stomach. "Te-hee! Daddy! Pl-l-lease stop!" He stopped, grinning at her until she launched herself at him, tickling his chest, armpits and neck. "Wha-?! HAHAHAHAHAHA! NO! Not there! HAHAHAHA!" He thrashed and wiggled as his daughter sat on his stomach and tickled him silly. "Okay! Okay! Truce! Truce!" He gasped breathlessly. His daughter grinning brightly as he sat up. "I'm glad to so you happy again, Sunflower."

"Daddy?! Why do you keep on not using my name? Did you forget it or something?"

He shook his head, stood up and pick her up. "Of course not, sweet pea. I'm not _that_ old yet!" He tapped her nose as she snickered. "Daddy just uses nicknames to show how much daddy loves you. But if you want me to call you by your name, Gwen," For that was her name. "I will if you want me too."

She wrinkled her nose. "Its better than 'Gwenifer'."

He chuckled at that. "Your full name is just as beautiful as your shorten name, Gwen." He placed her in her chair in front of a bowl of steaming rice. "I'll get your milk in a minute. Do you want some apples and pears in your rice?"

"Daddy, I'm seven and a half years old. I can get the apples and pears if you get the milk."

"Okay, Gwen. The fruit is chopped up in the bowl on the counter."

He was drinking his milk and was in the middle of a rice bite when Gwen spoke up. "Daddy, is Gabby gonna be my new mommy?"

"He nearly choked on his spoonful of rice. Oh boy, he thought to himself as he ran his hand through his thick gray hair turning white. "I don't know the answer to that sweetie."

Do you like her?" She asked.

"Well, yes," He started, wanting to continue but was interrupted.

"Then why don't you marry her so that I can have a mommy?"

He sighed, putting his spoon down. "Its… grown up stuff, honey. Sometimes when two people like each other there are problems that they have to work around."

"Like what problems, Daddy?" She asked as she finished her milk. "Doesn't she like me?"

"Oh she adores you sweetheart, we both know that."

"She likes you too, right?"

He sighed inwardly. "I'm gonna tell you something that stays between us, okay Gwen?" She perked up and nodded. "I-I'm not sure." He stopped, and wondered why in the world was he telling his daughter about his insecurities. "Why are you not sure Daddy?" She prompted.

"I'm not getting any younger and she's at least ten years my junior. I'm just not sure that she cares for me the same way that I do for her." Gwen scooted her chair closer to him. "I love you Daddy and I'm a lot younger than you. And I'm younger than Gabby! So if I can love you than Gabby can too!"

He smiled down at his daughter. "I appreciate that Gwen. Now finish your breakfast so we can walk to Jeanie's house for her birthday party."

"Yay!" Cried Gwen as she hurriedly scooped spoonfuls of rice into her mouth.

It was about nine in the morning when they walked out their front door and down the gravel path of the road to their destination.

"Daddy, why aren't we taking the truck to Jeanie's house?" She looked up at him as she held his hand.

"Because it'll only take us ten minutes to walk there and I thought that you would like to walk with me. Unless you want to take the keys and drive on ahead without me?" He added that last part with a smile and was rewarded with a small giggle. "I can't drive yet, Daddy! I can't even reach the pedals!"

"And thank goodness for that." He muttered loudly. Gwen gave him a playful shove and ran on ahead. "Oh no you don't, Little Missy!" He exclaimed, bounding after her. They played Shove, with her pushing with all her might to make him fall down and him playing along while using only a fraction of his strength all the rest of the way. Gwen rushed up the stairs to her best friend's house and knocked frantically on the door. A man with sandy blond hair opened the door with a smile. "Gwen! 'Gomery'!" We're so glad you came!" He knelt down to Gwen's eye level. "Jeanie's very excited that you came Gwen. She upstairs, if you want to go see her." She squealed in delight and rushed through the door to the stairs to search for her friend. "Thanks Uncle Ryan!" She called back.

The two men smiled in unison. "And how are you Ryan? The boys up at the mill handling things in our absence?"

"Oh fine, fine. Though some of them I hear are asking when you are comin' back."

'Gomery' waved his hand in a dismissive gesture. "Don't you worry about the others. I'll be back as soon as-" A gentle voice spoke, putting a end to want he was about to say. "Gomery? You came!"

A woman walked up to them and Gomery was taken aback when he saw her. Soft curling auburn hair with a few dignified gray streaks framed her brighten face, her eyes were those that changed colored from green to blue to brown and were filled with kindness. Her tall, full formed figure stopped in front of the door and proceeded to scolded Ryan. "Ryan! It is very rude to talk to your guest at the doorway of your own home! Come inside Gomery." She took his arm and escorted him into the house.

'She scolds just as well as my wife does!' Ryan thought chuckling. He looked after the pair. 'Gomery's gonna need to make his move soon otherwise SHE's gonna make the move!'

Gomery walked arm in arm to Ryan's living room and was greeting by the other adults. Gabby took him over to the refreshment table and they engaged in friendly conversation. "Well, Gomery how has it been since I last saw you? Not much has changed since two days ago, I hope?"

He shook his head. "Not much, no. I did some maintenance on the truck, bought some supplies for next season and spent some quality time with Gwen."

"And how is Gwen? Its been a while I've come over to visit."

I'd like to that to occur again, he thought privately to himself. Outwardly he replied. " Still as restless and as exuberant as ever."

"Is she still having those nightmares about you?" She asked, clearly concerned.

He nodded solemnly. "I don't know what to do Gabby. The most I've done is simply comfort her after her ordeals." He sighed. "I can't help but feel I could be doing more."

Suddenly there was a cry. "DADDY?!"

They both smiled. "Speak of the sweet pea." He said.

Gwen came running. "I forgot Jeanie's gift Daddy! Can we go get it?"

He nodded. "Of course."

"Can I come along?" Asked Gabby. "I didn't get to talk to you earlier, Gwen."

"Sure! If that's okay with Daddy."

He laughed. "Of course its okay with me. Now are you both ready?"

The two women in from of him nodded. "Let's go!"

Gabby and Gwen talked a lot all the way there. Gabby was good at keeping Gwen's interest, switching from subject to subject that Gwen was interested in. They talked about Gwen's drawings, exploring the woods and stuff at school. They walked up to the front porch. " I'll go get my gift Daddy! You can stay here with Gabby!"

She rushed into the house without another word and that left two adults in silence.

In an attempt at conversation Gabby asked Gomery what did Gwen get for her friend's birthday. "She had an art project from school that she created in honor of her friend."

"That's wonderful of her. When did Gwen meet Jeanie?"

"Oh right after we came here. Her family was very welcoming to our presence and even helped us with our house."

There was a pause and before Gabby could speak, a dark, menacing voice sounded through the air. "Yang." The voice was male and had a guttural vibration. They both looked at each other. Gomery motioned for Gabby to stay on the porch to guard Gwen while he frowned, pursed his lips and warily stepped down from the steps. " Whoever you are, come out."

"Yang." The voice repeated. It seemed to be echoing from the woods in front of him but Gomery couldn't see anything or anyone. "Who are you? And why do you say 'Yang'?"

There was a dark flicker as something moved unimaginably fast through the trees. Gabby heard the door open softly behind her. She turned around and tucked Gwen behind her. She took out her cellphone and tried to call Ryan, but she had no service. She tried to give Gwen a reassuring look as they both surveyed the scene before them.

"You are the Yang." The voice growled. "I've finally found you, Yang. And now, " A dark figure landed on the ground, inciting screams from the two people on the porch. "I will take _back_ what you stole from me!"

The monster stood up to his full height and Gwen gasped. "That's the monster from my dreams!" She whimpered. The two adults recognized it from the attack on Ninjago City a few years back. The four arms were a dead giveaway along with the black skin, glowing red eyes, and the helm that filled the nightmares of all Ninjago's citizens. Gomery knew there was no hope for him, so he spoke to Gabby over his shoulder quietly, "Get Gwen away from here now."

Gabby could only look at the man and the monster in horror before scooping up Gwen, ignoring her wails for her daddy to follow them, and ran for the truck. Gomery, with his child and hopfully future wife out of eminent danger, he focused his attention and his terror on the creature that stood before him. "I have taken nothing from you. If you leave, I will ignore this occurrence and will never speak of it."

"Oh but you have, Yang. And I _will_ have it back!"

"Everything I have was given to me or I worked for it! I have never been to Ninjago City that I can remember, and I have never seen or touched any of your evil tools!"

The monster suddenly launched itself at Gomery and he barely got out of the way. He landed hard on his side and he scrambled to get up as Lord Garmadon attacked him. "You don't know, do you? Well, I'll just have to _show_ you what you stole!"

Gomery was so outmatched that he didn't even stay and fight. He did the only thing available to him. He ran. He ran as fast as he could through the deep woods behind his house. He hoped to draw _Him _away from Gwen and Gabby and somehow loose him in the woods. The monster gave chase, taunting Gomery as he pursued him. "I _will_ take it back! There is nowhere you can run that I won't find you."

Gomery felt a blow to his back and was manhandled to the ground painfully. The impact of falling knocked the breath out of his lungs with a loud 'Oof!'. He tried to block the kicks and punches the monster was raining down on him but was beaten within a edge of his life. But then, as he managed one last attempt to fend off the attack on his life, his has started to glow _purple_. The purple grew to a point that small balls of that color light exploded from his hands, smacking Lord Garmadon back a considerable distance into a tree. In shock and disbelief, Gomery hurriedly got to his feet, stumbled, then ran away quickly from the recovering Dark Lord, but it was to no avail. "You know now what you stole from me and now I am going to have it** Back!**"

Gomery felt a strong hand catch him, spin him around and pick him up by the shirt. "Finally." The monster breathed. Gomery was choking and grasping at Lord Garmadon's arm in an effort to free his airway, but the only thing of the Dark Lord's that was moving, was his other hand reaching for Gomery's chest.

"Geronimo!" Somebody screamed above the twosome and Lord Garmadon was knocked over by a large black human shape which made him release his grip on Gomery. He fell to the ground, gasping for air and clutching at his throat. In the meantime blue, gray, red, white, sliver and a green clad figures all landed in secession and started to attack Lord Garmadon. In five minutes, they had beaten him back and he made a quick and fast retreat, but spouting threats as he exited. Gomery used a tree to sit up against it. He had a growing headache, he assumed from adrenaline and falling hard quite a bit. The chatting of his rescuers seemed to only made it worse the more they talked.

"Didn't that seem too easy to anybody else?" The black clad figure said flipping his hood up. Somehow, Gomery thought he recognized him when he saw that young man's face for an odd moment.

"Are you crazy?! Both Kai and I got tossed into trees! And only when Lloyd showed up did he back down! And you'd call that **easy**?!" Ranted the blue one as he flipped his also. The blue one also looked disturbingly familiar as did all the others except the green one when they took off their hoods and helmets. Gomery's headache seemed to grow tenfold whenever he saw their faces. 'Either I'm going mad or something is seriously wrong with me. How do I recognize the Ninja of all people when I have never met them?'

The green one suddenly spoke up. "Cole's right. That could have gone way worse. For one, why was he using his powers? He was certainly fighting hard enough to unleash them. And why now? Why the sudden spark of activity?"

The headache was getting worse in a way that Gomery didn't know was possible when the green ninja spoke. He grunted loudly in pain. 'At least to sun isn't in my eyes' he thought as the overhanging branches protected him from the direct glare. The grunt must have caught one of the ninja's attention when he heard a young woman's voice. "Over here guys! Someone's hurt!" She ran over and parted the branches partially hiding him from view, looked straight him and gasped, her eyes filled with shock. The other ninja filled in around her and had similar reactions. Gomery was in a lot a of pain but he was mildly confused as to why the ninja would be in such shocked to his presence. That is, till the green ninja stepped from behind the young woman and flipped his hood up. That's when the headache went from extremely painful to agnostic. He cried out in pain, and it was too much his tired, ragged, aged body could handle. But before he completely went under, he heard one small word that made no sense to him as he only had only one person that called him that and she was not there.

"Dad?"

A/N: Review please! Constructive criticism! It is the lifeblood of writers such as myself!


	4. Chapter 4: Well This Was Quick

A/N: Hey Y'all! Sorry for getting this out A MONTH later than I said it would. Reviews, comments, and/or questions really help the creative juices flow in my brain so if you want more chapters, reviews would be great. Special thanks to ITSYOGREENGIRL for giving me the motivation to write this. Anyway, enough of this. Enjoy!

**_Previously:_**

**_But before he completely went under, he heard one small word that made no sense to him as he only had only one person that called him that and she was not there._**

**_"Dad?"_**

Lloyd had seen strange things before. Things such as walking talking snakes and squabbling skeletons. He had done some pretty mind-boggling things like riding on a four headed dragon as well as having experienced things no one else had. (Ghost possession. That was not fun.) But the past five minutes really took the cake as one of the most outrageous things that had ever occurred to him. When the man cried out and slumped unconscious, Lloyd's heart jumped and the next moment he was kneeling beside the man and shouting at Cole to get the stretcher from the Bounty. "I have a pulse." He called to the others. "But its frantic. We got to get him on the Bounty and fast."

"I'll go help Cole." Said Kai. Pixal followed him up to the Bounty.

"Lloyd? Is that definitely who we think he is? And how is this even possible?" Nya asked gently and she helped him check the man over for more serious injuries. Slight bruising on the throat and side but other than the irregular pulse nothing life threatening.

He'll just be a little achy when he wakes up. Yeah, but what then? Lloyd darkly thought to himself as he sat back on his haunches. "Did you see the way he look at me, Nya? It was like he didn't even recognized me." He gazed into the man's face, forlorn. "What in Ninjago happened to him?"

**_It was dark, but a strange dark. Voices filled that dark, both unfamiliar and painfully the opposite as well. Then the voices turned into images fleeing past his vision. At least he thought he was a he. He really didn't remember for sure, but there were two things that he could remember, and their importance was just out of reach. They were names but most names are just words that you say or think about. These were names that he felt. They both felt similar, making he feel at home, complete and anxious at the same time. They were far away and he need to be closer to them. He needed them and they need him. This relationship was familiar to him but he couldn't place a name to it. Everything has a name. He must find his and their name._**

As the other ninja were coming back with a stretcher, Lloyd and Nya's ears perked up, hearing the roaring of engines nearby. Through the treeline, a truck burst through and raced to them, stopping a few hundred meters away. Two more trucks in suit and stopped right before the first one which had a door open and a small girl pop out.

"Gwen!" A woman shouted from the driver's seat as the little one ran up to the Ninja. She stopped in front of Lloyd who had stepped back from the unconscious man he had been tending to, to meet her.

"Hi ninja. Have you seen my Daddy? A bad man was chasing him and we came to find him."

Lloyd looked at her funny and glanced at Nya who had joined his side. "Well, what's your daddy's name, um, Gwen?"

"My daddy's name is Mont-gom-ery." She said, pronouncing her daddy's named with difficulty. "Have you seen him?"

Lloyd's confusion grew. What if that man sleeping behind him wasn't his father? He had a daughter right in front of Lloyd and didn't know who Lloyd was. But why did he look exactly like Garmadon?

The little girl glanced around and past Lloyd and Nya to see… "Daddy!"

**_The images slowed so he could actually see what was going on in them. There was two boys,(There! That was a name!) with two katanas play fighting and laughing. More names. One of the boys had knocked the other's katana out of reach, over a nearby wall. Then the scene changed, flickering into something darker. There were two men facing off with glowing weapons. They were brothers, another name. Then there was a small child, wrapped in a small blanket with a woman and man hovering over the little boy. The little boy had one of the names he was looking for. Lloyd. That name washed over him like a warm waterfall. The name unleashed more and more memories(He had found that name as well and it suited the things he was experiencing) both pleasant and grief invoking. He had also found a name that he once called his own, a life he once called his own, a partner once called him her own, but something was attach to that name of his. Garmadon and something, someone else, along with another name for him. He ventured forth to seek the answer._**

The little girl pushed past the other towering ninja to the sleeping body of her eyes' desire. "Daddy? Why are you sleeping? Why are you sleeping, Daddy?"

As she tried to shake him awake, the woman from the truck came over and at the sight of Gwen's father, she gasped and said, "Is… Is he?"

"No Ma'am. He's simply unconscious." Nya said, reassuring the woman before her and Lloyd. "Please tell your companions to keep a safe distance while we transport him to our medical facilitates."

The little girl looked up from her father. "Are you taking my daddy to a doctor?"

Lloyd nodded and knelt down to have eye level with her. "Yes, my uncle is a healer among others things. He will take good care of your," He choked out the last word. "Daddy."

She jumped up and grabbed onto Lloyd's leg. "Let me come! Oh, please let me come too! I wanna see my daddy get better!"

"I wish to come as well." Said the woman, stepping forward. "I am a family friend and will watch over Gwen, so you don't have to."

Lloyd glanced between the two newcomers. "Alright. You both can come but no one else. Please tell your friends with the swords and axes over there that."

The woman nodded and proceed to converse with her companions while 'Gwen' scooted to her father's side and whispered rather loudly, "Don't worry Daddy. The Green Ninja's uncle will make you all better! Then we can go back to Jeanie's birthday party!"

But something told Lloyd that this little girl's normal life was over.

_**He walked forward, through the stream of memories flashing by to something always ahead but never coming closer. It vibrated, it glowed, it pulsed but no matter he much progress he made through his memories, it was always distant. He was overcome with a sense of wariness concerning the object he was pursuing, but he somehow knew that the other name he saught was on the other side of it. His resolve to push through, doubled and finally he reached it and stretched out to touch it. It shattered into a thousand sharp memory fragments, piercing him with painfully vivid imagery of monstrous voices mixing with youthful plees to stop the destruction. Some were from far in the past, others…. weren't. Those memories hurt the most; seeing a monster with his voice do the most unspeakable things in his name. He never wanted his name to be one spoken in fear, uttered in hatred or fawned over in sick admiration. He never wanted to be anything more than want his father asked him to be. A protector; first of his brother, second of his family and then of his students. That is all he wanted of his life. He found the second name. Gwen.**_

Gwen almost never left her father's side, nor did Lloyd. Gabby, Lloyd learned her name from Gwen, was taking a break from watching Gwen and Lloyd had volunteered to watch her instead. They had laid him in a bunk aboard the Bounty and Gwen sat on the floor near her father's head, humming. "There once was a baby dragon, and her papa loved her very much, They flew around one day and had a big lunch! Then a grundle came along and bite her on the toe, She cried out and said 'Oh No! Daddy dragon went and bopped the grundle on the head, Then he turned around, kissed her boo-boo and said,"

"Little one, I know it hurts, and it throbs, But I won't ever let you get hurt again, and she nods. Then they wrap each other in their wings, never to worry about other things." Lloyd finished, smiling down at a surprised Gwen.

"You know 'The Baby Dragon and the Grundle?' " She asked curiously.

Lloyd nodded. "My father taught that to me when I was younger." _'Well older depending on your view of Tomorrow's Tea.'_ He thought as he looked at the sleeping man, that he was now more certain that he was his father.

Jay popped his head out from behind the door. "We're almost to the monastery, Lloyd."

Gwen's head snapped up. "Thank you Lightning Ninja!"

Jay smiled. "Jay's just fine, Sliver Ninja!" He jumped, striking a ninja pose. "Hiya!"

Gwen giggled. "If you're Jay, then I'm Gwen!"

Jay bowed and chuckled. "Of course, Gwen."

Lloyd laughed at the exchange. "When did you two get so friendly?"

"Oh me and this little charmer? She's got everyone tied around her finger. She even got Cole to sing a duet of 'Glow little glow worm' with her! Hence the 'Silver' tongue of the Silver Ninja. I got it on camera too!" Jay grinned and winked at Gwen.

She giggled again behind her hand. " He saw that I was sad about my daddy and he wanted to help me be happy again. Me and Lloyd just sang a song too! It was a song that his daddy sang to him when he was little like me! 'The Baby Dragon and The Grundle!' "

Jay glanced at Lloyd then smiled sadly. "I knew Lloyd's daddy too."

Gwen's eyes brighten. "Really? Cool! Lloyd's daddy sounds almost as cool as my daddy!"

Jay and Lloyd laughed at the irony of that statement. "Yeah, he was pretty cool." Said Jay as he sat down in-between Lloyd and Gwen. "Did you know that he used to be my sensei? Yes, he was. And he was a pretty good one too."

"What's a sensei?" Gwen asked tilting her head in curiosity.

"A sensei is a teacher, like the ones you have at school, but they teach you a lot of things other than math and science. They teach you about being a good person and defending the weak from those who would want to hurt them or use them. Lloyd's daddy helped me and my best friend stop being mad at each other." Jay glanced at Lloyd before continuing. "He also saved us all by making a sacrifice and leaving us for a time."

Gwen stayed silent for a moment. "Is that why Lloyd looks sad when he looks at my daddy? His daddy is gone?" She looked like she was about to cry as she suddenly gave Lloyd a big hug and sobbed into his shoulder. "I'm so sorry Lloyd! I can't imagine not having a daddy anymore! Is there anything I can do to help you feel better?"

Lloyd was surprised at her embrace, but welcomed it, hugging her back. "This hug is already making me feel better. Thank you Gwen."

**_Lloyd. Gwen. It was like two keys fitting in two locks unlocking the rest of his memories which came like a flood. From a little boy to a full grown man in a seemingly spanless frame of time, his son, and Gwen, she was more recent. She was a little girl who he found in the woods, or in his eyes, she was the one who found him. That was about two years ago, when…. When the monster that stained his name was resurrected. They traveled together and she soon came to call him daddy. She was barely five years old when they found each other and now they were father and daughter. He was Montgomery to her, while he was Garmadon to Lloyd. He remembered the mountains that he and Lloyd passed to reach Hiroshi's labyrinth. He remembered the games of 'I spy' with Gwen. He remembered the lesson in the monastery with Lloyd. He remembered the first time he walked with Gwen over the threshold of their new house. He remembered that he was a father and a husband, first and foremost. He remembered Misako holding their child for the first time and her tired but overjoyed smile. He remembered the first time he saw his wife in all her beauty and intelligence. He fell in love with her at first glance, but she only saw him as a friend at first when they were children. But that changed when they were adults and a few months later, were married in happy bliss. He saw his brother there too. Wu, was his best friend and his companion in all things, good and mischievous.(Where else would Lloyd get the pranking gene?) The only person other than Misako that could understand him and care for him in the same magnitude as he did them. His family; By his father's name, he remembered his family._**

They had moved Gwen's father to a spare room in the monastery and all stood around while Sensei Wu administered to the man that was the spitting image of his brother. Sensei Wu was obviously shocked to see the Ninja bring him there, so was Misako. But they quickly mastered themselves and directed them to the room where they were now in. Misako, who was standing next to Lloyd, leaned over and whispered, "And where did you said you found him?"

"Being chased in the woods deep in Ninjago by… you know who." He replied, suddenly conscious of a certain little girl clinging to his leg.

"Lloyd… I've consulted every resource I know of about other realms and transport between them. The Realm crystal was the primary way to travel from our world to all others, but its is destroyed now, and even before then, there was no activity that could suggest a portal opening from anywhere. And with the Oni masks gone and Clouse's spell book is in ashes; Bottom line Lloyd, he shouldn't be here. It is physically impossible for him to even try to come here."

"But he is. Can't we just accept that and move on?" Asked Lloyd.

"I know. I want to believe that he's really here and that he's going to stay, but whenever something like this happens, a disaster follows and if I'm honest, son, I'm scared of getting my heart broken again. I thought we'd have to turn him again, but when he's like this and practically handed to us on a silver platter, I can't help but be very suspicious."

Lloyd took his mother in his arms. "No matter what happens Mom, both of us will always love you, in one realm or another."

A little voice spoke up. "Are you Lloyd's mommy?"

Misako broke off from her son's embrace to look down at Gwen. "Yes, I'm his mommy. Is your mommy here?"

Gwen shook her head. "I don't have a mommy. I only have a daddy." She thought for a while, then her face brightened and her smile grew. "Hey Lloyd! Since I have a daddy and you have a mommy, what if they got married and you could have a daddy again! And I could have a mommy!"

Lloyd and his mother smirked at each other. "Thank you for the idea Gwen. Maybe your daddy and my mommy could talk about it when he wakes up."

"I think he's coming around!" Exclaimed Sensei Wu as he witnessed Gwen's father's hand twitched and his facial features tensed up. The others crowded around the bed, with Gwen and Lloyd the closest to Sensei Wu. They watched as the person of interest started to finally wake up.

**_Those names gave him such peace, but in a flash such worry and anxiety. He remembered that he died. He had memories of the Realm crystal being destroyed, but how was he here? And why were his memories gone for the past two years? There was also the matter of the elemental powers that someone had awaken in the monster of him which had somehow passed to him now, but there in lies the question. Why now? If the times are correct, he had been back in Ninjago for about two years. Why did the powers pass to him now and not before and how? There's something or someone behind all this and is extremely powerful. But what or who? So many questions and they could only be answered when he abandoned this dream realm and faced to real world. He felt himself rising and leaving this dark, warm and strange place. He had saw his old selves, both Garmadon and Montgomery and the ways of life each of them. He knew that he was neither and yet both of them at the same time. Finally, after a long while, he knew who he was. Perhaps he's always known. A Protector._**

**_He opened his eyes._**


	5. Chapter Five:Who Knew Sensei G Had Sass?

**A/N: Hey Y'all! Whelp its that time again! Another Chapter! Quite possibly the last of this year, but we'll see about that. I had a little trouble with this one, because this is when things get really movin' and I was feeling like I needed to brighten up the spirit of this fic a bit. SO! Be prepared for cuteness, humor and brothers being, well, brothers. Cuz that's what they are, no matter how old they are. Merry Christmas!**

_Previously:_

_He knew that he was neither and yet both of them at the same time. Finally, after a long while, he knew who he was. Perhaps he's always known. A Protector._

_He opened his eyes._

Gwen saw her daddy's eyes move under his eyelids. Hope sprung up in her as he flexed his fingertips. Then the moment she had been waiting for, for the past couple hours, happened. He opened his eyes. He took in a deep breathe and looked around the room. His eyes first fell on Gwen and he smiled. "Daddy!" She exclaimed and rushed to the bed and hugged him. He hugged her tightly back and whispered, "Hey Gwenifer."

She broke the embrace. "I'm so happy you're awake! Lloyd's uncle did a good job in healing you!"

Her father finally registered his surroundings. He looked around at the Ninja and Lloyd's uncle and mommy. His eyes landed on Lloyd and Wu. "You've redecorated."

Lloyd looked like he had all the air knocked out of him and Lloyd's mommy gasped loudly. Wu just stared in shock. All three of them stayed quiet for a few moments, but the Black Ninja didn't. He whooped and called out, "Yes! Whoo! Sensei G's back!"

Lloyd sat on the edge of the bed. "You… You remember us?"

Gwen's daddy raised an eyebrow. "Lloyd, its very hard to forget the time you broke my bamboo staff in two then glue them back together to watch it snap in half as I cracked it over Jay's head. The rest of that day wasn't very fun for you if I recall." His eyes twinkled with joy and happiness.

Misako was in tears, her hands close to her heart. "Its really you isn't it?"

Gwen's father nodded and he sat up. "Gwen, there's some people that I need to introduce you to."

"I've already met the Ninja Daddy." Then she half whispered in his ear. "Don't tell the others, but I like Lloyd the best."

He laughed at that and so did the rest of them. "I see that Gwen. Okay, there's something I need to tell you before you meet the people I'm talking about. Remember when you first met me? I told that I couldn't remember anything? Except my name?"

She nodded.

"Well, now I remember all the things that I lost. And I remember the name that I had before we met."

He picked her up and placed her on his lap and pointed to the people one by one around the room. "Those four young men are Jay, Kai, Cole, and Zane. They are the four original ninja and I knew and fought along side their parents. Then there is Nya, the Water Ninja and sister of Kai. She used to be Samurai X until," He pointed to Pixal. "Until Pixal, Mr. Borg's assistant and creation, took up that mantle. And finally, these three are very special to me, Gwen. They are the family that I forgot and now, I remember."

"Gwen, Lloyd is the Green Ninja and your new brother. Misako is my wife and Wu is my brother. Do you know who that makes me? My first name is Montgomery, but what is my and your last name?"

Gwen was thinking hard for a moment then she got it. "Garmadon!" Then she had a confused face on. "But isn't that a bad guy?"

Lloyd stepped forward. "Yes and no Gwen. The Garmadon that is scary and a bad guy is out there," He point to the window. "But the good Garmadon is in here, with us."

She hugged Garmadon again. "I'm glad you got away from the scary bad guy."

Garmadon smiled. "Me too, Gwen. Me too."

Then she sat back and started to think out loud. "If your my daddy and you're also Lloyd's daddy…" She jumped up and ran to hug Lloyd. He was nearly knocked over with the small red-headed bullet ramming into his legs. "Guess what Lloyd! Guess what, Guess what! I am your little sister!"

"Yeah, I guess you are!" He laughed. "Hey mom, is that cool or what?"

Misako smiled. "Yes, Lloyd that is very cool."

Gwen, who was giggling uncontrollably, suddenly stopped. She let go of Lloyd, turned around slowly and stared up at Misako. "Oh. My. Gooseness. You're my… My..." She rushed to give Misako a embrace and had tears in her eyes. She squeaked out, "Daddy? Lloyd? I have a mommy! I have a real life mommy!"

Her father and new brother both had grins as wide as the horizon and Lloyd helped his father out of bed. "Are you sure you should be out of bed so soon, brother?" Asked Wu.

"Do you really think that you could force me back into bed unless I let you?" Garmadon teased his brother. "I know my limits Wu. I will rest, but give me a few minutes with my family."

"Of course brother; by all means. Lloyd, you make sure that your father doesn't overexert himself, otherwise he'll have to answer to my staff and Misako's scrolls." Wu added that last line with a smirk at his brother. " Now if you will excuse me, I will return shortly." Wu ushered all the ninja except Lloyd out of the room.

"I think I speak for all of us here when I say, we are very happy for you, Misako and Lloyd, Sensei." Zane spoke up as the walked down the hallway into the kitchen area.

"Yeah, Zane's right, Sensei." Nya said. "You all have deserved this win for a long time coming."

"Thank you, all of you. I had long since lost hope that my family would be whole once more, but Fate has seen fit to give my brother back to us." Wu's eyes suddenly grew fierce with determination, he unconsciously adopted a threatening stance and griped his staff tighter. "And I have no intention of letting him go ever again. Zane, locate the false emperor. Jay and Cole prepare the armory and find a way the neutralize the false emperor. Nya, make sure the Bounty is ready for pursuit and make arrangements for Ms. Gabby to return to her village. And Kai? You will be on sentry duty. Nothing and no one comes near the monastery."

The Ninja were momentarily stuck to their places in awe at their Sensei's attitude, but quickly recovered and went off to do their assignments.

Nya suddenly came up to him. "Hey, have you seen Ms. Gabby anywhere? I'm supposed to give her a ride home."

Kai shook his head. "Nope, haven't seen her. But I'll let you know if I do."

Nya nodded. "Thanks Kai."

"No problem Nya."

After she left, Kai was thinking about what he just saw in Sensei Wu's eyes. They looked familiar, especially the spark of protectiveness. Then it hit him. That was the look that he had when his sister was kidnapped. He had seen that same determination every time he looked in the mirror before they had rescued his sister. He was lucky to find his sister and was only separated for a short amount of time. But Master Wu… who knows how many years he had to endure without his brother? And Kai couldn't blame him for wanting to keep any and all harm away from his new found brother; to prevent from losing him again. He himself would do anything to protect Nya and would do anything to bring her back from the edge. Kai had seen how close they were in the past, and how much they treasured each other in the present. But he also had a hint of the troubles between them. He knew from his master's face, every time they faced each other from opposite sides there was this resignation, this small sadness that filled his eyes. In what Kai had seen in the past, that Wu had matured way more quickly than his brother, out of necessity rather than experience. In a way, Wu had become the more mature brother, full of wisdom, to balance his brother's excitable nature. Sensei G(Is he still a sensei?) was strangely younger spirited. Most likely due to the fact that he knew and experienced the shortness of life, and he learned to live like there's no tomorrow. To take advantage of all the time he has to actually live free and to help as many people as he can as to some way make up for what he's done in the past. He had a conscious understanding that he wouldn't live forever and to make every day count.

Kai shook himself from those thoughts and refocused his attention on patrolling the rooftops of the monastery. He had a job to do and FSM knows what Sensei Wu would do to him if he failed.

Wu had gone back into the monastery and walked back to his brother's room. Garmadon was standing and holding a sleepy looking Gwen in his arms. "-And that's when I met Gwen, who stayed with me for nearly two years." His brother finished as Wu came into the room.

"Brother! What are you doing standing up?"

Garmadon turned around, eyebrow raised and whispered, "For one thing, I'm holding my daughter," He held his daughter in his arms, gently rocking her to sleep. "And its her naptime. So brother, I would really like it if you were a little quieter with your exclamations of shock." He placed Gwen on the bed and tucked her in. "And to answer your question, I'm feeling much better now and Gwen needed the bed more than I. She been through a lot today and its not going to get any easier when she wakes up." He leaned over to kiss her brow, then stood and walked over to Wu.

Lloyd and Misako also joined them. "Dad was just telling us what he has been doing for the past two years or so. Apparently he just woke up in the middle of the woods, met Gwen and made a living in the Hishim mountains."

Garmadon looked a bit uncomfortable with that summary, but he admitted that it was the basic details of the past two years.

"And Dad went by the name 'Montgomery'. Coincidence? I think not!" Lloyd smiled cheekily when he said the last part.

"I didn't know my real name back then," Argued back Garmadon. "FSM, I didn't know anything back then! It was the first name that came to mind and I was a bit busy at the time looking after your little sister."

"Boys…." Warned Misako, as if she had already heard this argument and didn't want a repeat.

Wu smiled to himself. That was the same tone his mother would have whenever him and Garmadon would get into a little fight about silly things like who got to pick the game or who would have the first slice of pie. He hadn't thought of his mother in such a long, long time and was almost dragged back into memories long ago.

The two objects of Misako's annoyance mumbled their apologies and looked akin to two masterminds caught in a prank.

"Any-way," Misako began. " Garmadon wanted to get out and have some fresh air, but Lloyd and I managed to convince him to wait until you come back."

"And you sure took your time." Garmadon said under his breath.

Wu thought about being agitated at his brother's comment, but settled for, "Nice to know that your sense of childishness has only gotten stronger with age. Maybe some cool mountain air will cure you of that disposition."

He turned around and walked out the door.

"When did you become the stern, overbearing brother in this relationship?" Garmadon called out after his brother.

"When you woke up the entire house wailing for your stuff dragon when we were toddlers. I never needed a stuffed animal to get used to sleeping alone without our parents!" Wu replied, from down the hall.

Garmadon's face turn bright scarlet first with embarrassment than with anger. "You snake-head! You promised to never mention that to anyone!" He ran after Wu who was already in the training yard.

Lloyd laughed and was about to follow them to see the show, but stopped when he saw Gwen out of the corner of his eye.

Misako waved him away. "Go. Prevent you father from hurting his brother or himself and I'll look after Gwen."

"Thanks Mom. By the way, did you ever hear that about Dad?"

Misako shook her head and smiled. "No Lloyd. I've never heard that story before." Then she looked seriously at him. "And I don't suggest you mention it ever again, unless you want to end up like your uncle."

By the time Lloyd got out to the training yard, all the other ninja had already gathered and were staring up at the two brothers chasing one another. "Jay? Why are they on the roof now?"

"Well, as far as we can tell, Sensei Wu climbed up there to get away from Sensei G, but then Sensei G did this awesome wall jump to get up there and now he's just chasing Sensei Wu in circles and shouting at him. Something about, 'Backstabber' and 'You snake-head' and well, I hope empty threats." Jay looked a bit uncomfortable with that last one. "I wonder what Sensei did to make your dad so mad."

"You don't want to know." Lloyd said. He cupped his hands to his mouth. "DAD!"

"NOT NOW LLOYD!" his father shouted back. Wu had jumped down from the roof and landed beside the far wall. Garmadon was breathing heavily as he slid down the roof and jumped off as well. "Get over here and face your punishment like a man, Wu!"

Wu didn't seem out of breath even a little bit in comparison to his brother He had a satisfied smirk on his face. "You don't look to be in any position to be dealing out punishment, brother."

"Well what did you expect? I've been a amnesic civilian for two years working at a lumber mill and being a father. I didn't really have time for training or really anything ninja related!" Garmadon huffed as he sat down. "This isn't over Wu, but just give me a minute."

As he sat up against the wall, Lloyd rushed to his side. "Dad? You okay?"

"Yeah, just fine son. Turns out, running after a speedster like your uncle," He gestured to Wu. "After being in a coma like state for a few hours is a little to much for your old man."

Lloyd simply grinned. " At least you admit to being an old man."

His father laughed. "Oh you have no idea, Lloyd. Now help me up would you?"

As Lloyd helped his father up to his feet, the ground began to rumble. Then it stopped. Then another rumble. Then another, then another.

"Ninja! What's going on?!" Shouted Wu, trying to gain his balance.

" An Unknown entity is ascending the mountain and will reach the monastery in ten seconds!" Zane cried out as the sensors at the foot of the mountain shorted out. "I have no visual of the assailant."

"Lloyd, get your father inside." Said Wu.

"No Wu. Don't do this. Don't treat me like this." Garmadon said, gently pushing his son away.

"I'm trying to protect you, brother. Now please, go inside. Gwen needs you."

Garmadon scowled. "Low blow, Wu."

"Am I wrong?"

Garmadon sighed and started towards the monastery door, when a voice called out from above, "Don't go Gomery. You haven't introduced me to the rest of your family!"

They all looked up to see a woman in a mechanical suit of some kind with four long electric bolts shooting out of something on her back.

There was some confusion happening down on the ground with Garmadon and Jay speaking at the same exact time.

"Gabby?"

"Bad guy with pink lightning bolts? That's a new one."

A/N: Ohhhhhh! Plot twist! XD Review! Gwen says "Pwease?"


	6. Chapter Six: Pink Electronic Squid Lady

**A/N: So I've got this scheduling thing down and now I will be releasing a chapter monthly-ish. Anyway, I had a lot of fun with this one and you guys get to meet the antagonist! Spoilers!**

_Previously..._

_There was some confusion happening down on the ground with Garmadon and Jay speaking at the same exact time._

_"Gabby?"_

_"Bad guy with pink lightning bolts? That's a new one."_

Misako was sitting on the the bed, by Gwen's sleeping form. She was listening to Gwen's steady breathing and was lost deep in her own thoughts. In the precious moments that she had spent with the little girl, she already understood why her husband had fallen for the brown headed ball of joy. Gwen was special and not just with her kindness and love for everyone. Misako couldn't place her finger on it, but she knew that whatever Gwen had, it was unique only to her. She could make Cole smile in the first few minutes she met him and could ask Zane questions that made him feel appreciated. Jay and her were making corny jokes all the way to the monastery and Nya was just enjoying having another girl around and often was seen showing Gwen all the controls of the bounty and what they would do. Gwen listened and watched with awe and curiosity. Kai didn't spend a whole lot of time with her, citing that he had work that needed to be done, but Misako was sure that Gwen would soon seek him out. To her, the Ninja were heroes and regular people at the same time, something that many citizens of Ninjago often forgot. And out of all of them, Lloyd was special to her from the beginning. Misako was often amazed at childrens' almost sixth sense to adapting to new situations they find themselves in. In many ways they are just as versatile as ninja when they deal with new and difficult circumstances. Gwen was no exception. The little girl had met the heroes of the land and made friends of them, escaped a evil warlord, regained her father from a perilous situation, and had gained a large and new extended family she never knew existed. Misako herself had gained back the love of her life, and another child to care for all in the same day. Frankly, she was greatly surprised that Gwen had accepted her so quickly. She must have been unconsciously comparing Gwen's first reaction to her as her mother to Lloyd's from a long time ago. But she also knew it wasn't just that. She was also afraid of failing Gwen like she did Lloyd. She was afraid of losing her husband. She was very afraid of what the future had in store for her family. This fear was familiar; it was the fear she had right before she abandoned Lloyd at that Darkly's school. It was the feeling to run away and avoid being hurt again. But as she glanced back at Gwen's peace-filled slumber and remembered Gwen's tears of joy when she saw her as her mother, Misako didn't have the heart to abandon another child and her husband again. She remembered Garmadon with Gwen, gently rocking her to sleep, tucking her in, and kissing her forehead goodnight. Most of those things he'd never got to do with Lloyd. Gwen was the only thing he loved for the past two years and Gwen in turn, adored him.

Misako was suddenly broken out of her thoughts by a moan coming from the little girl on the bed. Misako, thinking she was waking up, moved closer to Gwen on the bed. Gwen groaned again and mumbled something. Her hand started twitching and in a minute her whole body was quaking as she whimpered in her sleep, "Run Daddy. Get away from her!" Misako at this point was gently shaking her awake to help Gwen end the nightmare. "Gwen, honey. Wake up. Its only a dream. Your daddy is safe. Come on sweet pea."

Gwen breathing slowed down and she stopped shaking. She slowly opened one eye, rubbed it, and yawned. "Who are you? Where's my daddy?"

"Gwen its Misako, remember? Lloyd's mother."

Gwen sat up, yawned again and glanced around, regaining her memory. "Oh, I remember now. Lloyd's my brother, and his uncle fixed my daddy." She looked up at Misako. "I remember you too." Then her eyes filled with panic and she scrambled out of the bed sheets. "Whoa! Gwen? What's the matter? Its was only a bad dream!"

But Gwen shook her head. "No its not! I have to warn Daddy!"

"Gwen, your father is perfectly safe. Last I checked, he was, uh," She racked her brain for something to tell Gwen, that would calm her. "He's outside playing tag with his brother, Lloyd's uncle."

Gwen crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow. 'Oh, FSM she's adorable and so much like her brother and father!' Misako thought as she held back a snicker.

"That can't be true. He's too old to play tag! He can't even play Hide and Seek very well. I always find him much quicker then he finds me."

It took all of Misako's self control not to laugh at the mental image of her husband 'losing' at Hide and Seek and his daughter looking disapprovingly at him. It still couldn't stop a smile slipping through. "Well Gwen, he was feeling better after he put you down for a nap-" But she never got the chance to finish her sentence. The building shook, seemingly out of nowhere and threw them to the ground. " Gwen! Get under the bed!" Misako exclaimed as she tried to protect the girl from falling objects.

But Gwen had other ideas. "I have to go to Daddy! He needs me!" Gwen crawled quickly out through the open door, picked herself up and ran down the hallway.

"Gwen!" Misako shouted, stumbling after her. "Its not safe out there!" And it wasn't. Misako caught up with Gwen who was standing in the courtyard doorway in obvious shock. The ninja were fighting pink electric bolts dancing around the courtyard and on the roof. Kai and Cole were trying to direct the bolts' attacks away from them and the rest of the ninja. More than once they somehow caught the energy with their weapons blades and directed the entire bolt into the overcast sky above and the bolt would become lightning in the sky. But more and more dancing bolts came. Zane and Pixal seemed to have the worst time dealing with the bolts, but by avoiding the blasts and tricking the bolts to smash into one another and bursting from too much energy they managed to stay one step ahead. Jay and Nya were having the best of luck with defeating the bolts. Jay would actually grab hold of the bolt and then throw it into the sky to join Kai and Cole's bolts. Nya would create a large water bubble, trapping the bolt, usually more than one at a time and made the water and bolts explode into harmless sparkles. Lloyd's energy balls could actually dissipate those bolts and he was blasting them left and right. But Gwen only had eyes for one of older men on the roof facing off a woman held suspended twenty feet or so, in the air by large pink electrical looking tentacles. The tentacles all originated from some sort of pack on her back. Misako couldn't see who exactly it was, but she knew that Garmadon and Wu were in trouble. "DADDY!" Gwen yelled.

Wu was standing in front of his brother and braced himself for a fight. His students were being occupied by Gabby's bolts, so that left him to defend his brother. He had seen that Garmadon was in no shape to fight, despite what his brother claimed otherwise. "Get inside, Garmadon." He said over his shoulder to his brother.

"Like Father's ghost I will!" Garmadon retorted, stepping up to his brother's side. "She's most likely here because of me. Let me help!"

"Yes, please do. I'm dying to get this over with." Gabby smiled menacingly. "Well, you might be, 'Gomery." She purred.

"What do you want with my brother, woman?" Wu growled as Gabby advanced and he and Garmadon backed up.

"Tell you what: Move out of the way and I'll tell you alllllll my secrets. Including why I decided to have a house-call now instead when your brother was oblivious and vulnerable with his adorable little girl. That certainly doesn't make sense does it, Mr… I don't think I caught your name, handsome." She winked at him as she tried to knock him off the roof with two of her pink tentacles.

Wu was able to dodge and jump over them, all the while preventing another tentacle from seizing his brother. Wu had steadied himself on the roof, when a sudden cry made Garmadon's head spin around to face the courtyard. "DADDY!" It was Gwen, standing on the porch with Misako close beside her.

Garmadon's heartbeat hopscotched in his chest as he stared in horror as his daughter's cry of distress gained the eye of the evil woman. **Run Gwen! Hide! Oh baby girl please get away from this danger!** His heart cried out, but before he could put those worries into words, Gabby, if that was even her real name, cackled. "Looks like I found my un-resistible bargaining chip. Come're Gwen. You wanna see my newest art project? Its very _electrifying_."

Two more pink tentacles burst out of Gabby's pack and snaked toward Misako and Gwen. These weren't made of bolts of electrcity however, but of a more solid substance. Misako tried to run back inside with Gwen in her arms but Gwen was ripped away from her. Gwen wriggled and struggled again the large pink tentacle that held her about twenty feet in the air, but it kept a firm hold on her waist. "DADDY! Help me!" Gwen cried out, frightened and rightfully so.

"What's it gonna be, 'Daddy?' Step out from behind your very handsome brickwall of a brother and your brat goes free. Continue to defy me though, and..." She gestured towards the tentacle holding Gwen and it started to slowly squeeze Gwen. "Daddy! I can't breathe!" Gwen whimpered, and tried to loosen herself from the ever tightening pink strand around her waist.

Gabby laughed, so very clearly enjoying it and her laughter was the only sound that was heard other than the gasps of distress coming from Gwen. The courtyard was still, all the bolts being banished and the ninja, tired, but each poised to save Gwen.

But one little word cut through the silence, spoken softly but clearly. "No."

Gabby glanced out of the corner of her eye at the soul who spoke that small little act of defiance. "I hope I heard that incorrectly otherwise your daughter will pay the price."

Garmadon couldn't take his eyes off his struggling child, but he still spoke softly and clearly back to Gabby. "You heard me. No. No to both of your 'deals'. I will not be bullied into abandoning my family again nor will I allow another villain to take my family away from me. You may hold my child as a hostage, you may seek to end me for whatever nefarious purpose you have, you may even be able to beat my brother and his students, but there's is something you may never do..." His head snapped back to face Gabby. He posture determined, his jaw set and his eyes… purple. "You nor any of your ilk may never stop me when you threaten the ones I love and care about!" He shouted as his hands burst into purple flames. His face was a picture of pure rage, quite contrary to the calm facade that he had donned a few moments before. He launched a purple lightning strike at Gabby who cried out as her pack shorted out and she fell onto the hard roof tiles in front of the two brothers.

Gwen sucked in a deep breath, relived she was able to breathe again, but soon felt the air rushing around her when she started to fall. She squeezed her eyes shut and hugged herself, preparing for the hard stones of the courtyard any second, but they didn't come. "Gwen! Honey, I've got you. You're safe." She cracked open her eyes and saw that she was surrounded by purple sparks and floating high above the courtyard. She looked for her father who had spoken those words and found him still on the roof and something purple smothering his hand that was outstretched toward her. "Daddy, how are you doing that? And your hand is on fire!"

"My hand's fine, honey. I'm gonna let you down now. Lloyd is gonna catch you."

Lloyd moved to right under her and she slowly descended into her older brother's arms. "Ok, Gwen. I got you. You're gonna be fine, little sis. Let's get you inside." Misako quickly ran over to them, concern painted across her face and her worry lines deepening. "Here Lloyd. We need to check her over inside for any bruising or broken bones." Lloyd gave Gwen over to his mother and followed them into the monastery.

By that time, Gabby had gotten to her feet and attempted to escape but Wu was there to prevent her from doing so. He tripped her up and held her arms behind her back. "You're lucky you are going to face civilized justice instead of mine." He whispered into her ear. "I don't think you would like what my brother would have done in response to you threatening his child." Gabby gulped, but he sensed it was not at his words. He looked past his captive to follow her gaze at his brother.

Garmadon was still seething, his burning, dark purple eyes mirrored his emotional state. Tiny wisps of purple flames flickered on his shoulders as he stalked closer to Gabby and Wu. The partly cloudy sky that was above the monastery was now gone, replaced with dark thunderheads and flickered with lightning. Purple lightning. Wu had only seen this type of weather once before and it brought memories of a fearsome fight and banishment to a other-worldly realm. "Garmadon." Wu said to get his brother's attention. Nothing change. "Garmadon!" He exclaimed louder. It succeeded and drew Garmadon's gaze to his brother. Garmadon's hard gaze shifted and softened. He stopped short, and drew in a deep breathe and exhaled slowly, the dark clouds above them slowly dissipating. He opened his eyes, their color dying back to a hazel brown. "Thank you Wu. I'm not sure I wouldn't had done something I'd regret, if you hadn't done something." He held his hand up to his head and mumbled, "If you don't mind, I'm going to go inside to check on Gwen and the others."

Wu nodded. "Of course. Kai and Cole, help me get our guest to her new home. Zane and Pixal escort my brother inside." His brother gave him a exasperated look, but was too tired to argue.

Later, after the sensei and his two teenaged hooded idiots left her, she paced the small space, blowing off enough hot tempered steam to power a locomotive. After about fifteen minutes of pacing, she finally sat down on the hard wooden bunk and stared at the bars of her small prison. Finally, she laid down for a few hours of sleep before dawn rose the next day. But she got few winks that night. Just when she was about to slip into unconsciousness, a bright blue light shown in her cell. She rubbed her eyes clear enough to see a swirling blue rim with a empty black center and a man stepping through. He was average height, with short, coal black hair and startling, bright green eyes. His skin tone was the color of bronze, he had a light, coarse black beard and smirk as he landed on the floor of her cell. His silver robes flowing as the portal behind him, vanished. "I had hoped to visit you in your usual hovel, but I see that is not the case this time. You've gone and gotten yourself captured without I might add, your target being acquired. Remind me why I hired you Luv?" His heavy, sophisticated accent seemed to seep malice and his eyes gave the impression that she shouldn't say anything to make him upset otherwise things would get unpleasant. "No… Don't answer that. I'll just jog your memory while you stew there." He began to walk the cell with Gabby's eyes never leaving him for a second. "I wanted you to get close to the man and his daughter to earn their trust, then when HE regained his memory you were supposed to lead him away from his precious loves ones and bring him to me." He looked back at Gabby while he was fingering his beard. "Tell me, Luv. Did that happen?"

Gabby could barely hold his gaze as she mumbled a quiet No. "I'm glad you noticed that. Flaws in a plan are unavoidable..." Suddenly, as fast as a snake, he seized her by the neck and threw her against a cell wall. "_People_," He hissed between his teeth. "Who _cause_ those flaws in _my_ plan can be easily _removed_."

She gasped and choked, grabbing at his steel grip of a hand. "Wa-it! Ple-ase sp-ar-e m-e!"

He sighed and shook his hand. "Do you know how many people have asked that of me over the many years of my existence?" He brought his mouth close to her ear, his grip never lessening. "Too many to even count." He whispered. Then he threw her to the ground. She collapsed loudly, gasped hoarsely and coughed violently.

"Are you done being overly dramatic?" He complained as he crossed his arms and she caught her breathe. "Wha-What are you going to do to me?" She asked cowering in the farthest corner from her oppressor.

He huffed. "I'm not going to kill you if that's what you're worried about." He squatted down to her eye level and caught her gaze. His aggravated expression turned neutral as he said in an almost conversational tone that made the words he said all the more frightening. "I'm just going to do something much worse. Did you know that having your memories locked away or in this case, simply removed is one of the most painful things a person can endure?"

Before she could cry out for help, the man touched two of his fingers to her forehead causing her to scream silently as all memories of the man before her were erased from her mind. It only took a moment, but it was with such intense pain it could have been forever and she wouldn't have been able to tell the difference. Shortly after, she lost consciousness and a flash of blue light brightened the room, then disappeared, leaving blackness to swallow the scene.

A/N: DUN-DUN-DUN! Now you guys met the bad guy! Is he scary? What are your thoughts? Did anyone else get the shivers when Garmadon went Papa bear mode on Gabby? Oooooooh! Anyway, next time we get a look at the ninja and their reactions about the fight, more Gwen and Lloyd bonding, and Lord Garmadon is mentioned and may or may not appear. Buh-Bye!


	7. Chapter 7: Waffles, Aliens and Ghosts

**A/N: YES! I KNOW THIS IS LATE! PLEASE DON'T HURT ME! *hides behind refrigerator* But, to make up for the long wait, I doubled(Tripled?) the chapter length! Be prepared for cuteness, awesomeness and a little angst. Cuz I'm THAT type of writer.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Except a half baked plot.**

_**Previously...**_

_It only took a moment, but it was with such intense pain it could have been forever and she wouldn't have been able to tell the difference. Shortly after, she lost consciousness and a flash of blue light brightened the room, then disappeared, leaving blackness to swallow the scene._

* * *

Zane had always been an early riser, even in the beginning of his journey with his brothers and Sensei Wu. Routine had always his way of grounding himself in craziness that comes with being a ninja. Cole had his obsessions with desserts, Jay had his video games, and Nya had her engineering projects like the Land-Bounty. He would wake before all the others, do his morning stretching session to loosen himself and to shake the last embers of sleep from his mind. But afterwards he would walk to the kitchen and start making breakfast. They had already established that Zane was the only one who could really cook anything more than a cup of tea, and Zane didn't mind. It was actually one of his favorite things to do and seeing his family enjoying his food was more than enough incentive to become the unofficial cook of the group.

This morning was different though. He had expected to be alone at this early hour, but it was not so. He check his internally chronometer. It was nearly 5:30 AM. No one else should be awake and around for at least another hour. Zane was at the island in the middle of the kitchen, looking through his cookbook when there was a knock on the doorway in front of him. Of course, he heard the figure coming and was assured by his sensors that it wasn't a intruder, but he was still surprised when he saw who stood there. It was the last person that he would think that would be up at this hour, considering what that person went through the past few days. Lloyd's father stood at the doorway and Zane made the first thoughtful observation of him since the man came to the monastery.

The first thing that he noticed that Garmadon looked older since the last he had seen him. There were now small stripes of white in his gray hair(Courtesy of Gwen no doubt) and there were a few more lines on his face. His stance was very similar of the sensei past, but definitely more relaxed and less like the aged man that had taught him and his brothers. He didn't seem nearly as serious and in the short time that he had been in the man's presence, he had smiled more times then Zane had previously seen altogether. He looked more like... a normal father without his robes and distraught expression that he seemed to have on most of the time. He was now wearing sweat pants and a purple shirt. His hair was frazzled, a lot like Lloyd's was whenever they woke him up before he combed his hair. (He had gotten a small obsession with his hair lately that everyone blamed Kai for.) Garmadon had grown out his hair a little, so that it curled around his ears, and his small sideburns had grown back along with a faint beard. He seemed to have just gotten out of bed or was woken up.

"I apologize if I woke you up, Sensei. I'm usually relatively quiet in the morning."

The older man waved Zane's apology aside. "No need for that Zane. I've always been an early bird, like you. My brother can attest for that. I just came to start on making breakfast for Gwen."

Zane nodded. "I am doing something similar, but for the rest of us."

Garmadon seem to notice, for the first time since coming into the room, that Zane was wearing an apron(Not the pink one) and had a book out in front of him. "Ah, well, in that case, would you be welcome to an extra pair of helping hands?"

Zane was caught off guard for a moment and blurted out, "You can cook?"

The man in the pajamas chuckled slightly. "Yes. I learned from my mother who was the only decent cook we had in our home and after she died, I took up the duties as chef. My brother and my father were horrible cooks and even when I married Misako she didn't make most of the meals in our house. I did." His eyes sparkled with early morning humor. "And there was no one else with me and Gwen. And I most certainly didn't want to eat raw rice no matter how many pouts a certain little girl gave me."

Zane laughed himself. "Of course you can cook in this kitchen. It was yours once after all. Anyone who has cooked for The First Spinjistu Master, Master Wu and Misako should allowed in any kitchen. Welcome, Sensei."

Garmadon bowed his head. "Thank you Zane. But I'm not a sensei any longer. That part of my life is now over. Mister is just fine or simply my name."

His statement surprised Zane. He had assumed that now 'Mr' Garmadon would go back to being the Ninjas' other sensei. But that was an issue for Master Wu and not him. "Of course, Mr. Garmadon. Would you like to begin? The others will being waking soon."

Garmadon nodded. "Tell me, had you ever made chocolate waffles with fresh strawberry jam?"

Even though Garmadon had asked him not to call or treat him as a sensei, Zane had sensed that he was about to learn from a master of cooking.

* * *

Lloyd didn't wake from his alarm clock, though he did wince when it went off. He hit the off button and rubbed his eyes. There is was again. The something that woke him up or rather what woke up his nose. Chocolate. Where did that come from? He turned on the lamp beside him, sat up and stumbled to his dresser to pull out his clothes. He looked back at the clock and say that it was about 5:50AM. Wayyyyyy, too early for getting up on a weekend in his opinion, but he just had to find what or who was creating that wonderful smell. The kitchen was a little walk from his room, but the smell got stronger with every step.

Finally he stepped through the threshold of the kitchen and the full load of chocolate and strawberries assaulted his sense of smell. The clatter of dishes and the repetitive beeping -was that the waffle machine?- let Lloyd know that Zane was in the kitchen. But Zane casually didn't make waffles for breakfast; that was Kai's or one of the other guys' signature move when they were stuck with breakfast duty. But there it was, a plate stacked high with chocolate waffles and the sweet smell of strawberries and sugar excited Lloyd's nose and child-like tendencies toward sugar.

Zane was talking out loud which was weird, because Zane didn't normally talk to himself when he was cooking, but then a familiar voice replied.

"Stir for five minutes, then grab a half cup and poor it into the bowl. Let it set in the fridge for 15 minutes." Lloyd's father instructed as he opened the waffle maker and used tongs to get the well cooked waffle and place it on a nearby plate.

"Dad?" Lloyd said as he walked up to the bar-top counter and sat in a chair. His father looked behind him and smiled at Lloyd. "Morning Lloyd. How did you sleep?"

"Pretty good. Though I woke up early due to something I smelled." He smiled and eyed the waffled close by. "Boy, do they sure smell good!"

Zane placed the strawberry jam filled bowl in the fridge. "And they appeal to your extreme liking of sugar, no doubt."

Lloyd snickered and blushed. "Yeah, that too."

"I'm not sure whether or not to be scared that both of my children have an intense liking to sugar that isn't all that healthy." Garmadon half- grumbled, shaking his head. "Your sister is obsessed with lifesavers and flavored gum, and is always trying to get me to buy them whenever I take her to the grocery store."

"Well duh! Lifesavers are some the best candy in existence!" Lloyd exclaimed, starting to daydream about candy.

"Ack! Now I have two kids that are candy addicts! Lloyd, I thought you outgrew this!" Garmadon complained, but with a small smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.

"You kidding me?! I will never outgrow candy! It a part of me just like… like… Uncle Wu and his tea!"

"Are you criticizing my choices in beverage, nephew?" Asked said uncle who seemed to have appeared in the doorway of the kitchen. With a cup of tea in hand.

Lloyd looked like a deer in headlights as he snapped around in his seat. "No! I mean, no Uncle. I just was, uh..." He glanced at his dad with a look that said Help!

His dad rolled his eyes. "One word Wu. Candy."

Sensei Wu nodded in understanding. "Ah. Its fine nephew. As you were."

Lloyd let out a breathe that he didn't know he was holding. "Hey Lloyd, can you go check on your sister? She sometimes wakes up early and I don't want her to panic about waking up in a strange place without someone she knows." His father asked of him.

Lloyd nodded. "Sure I can do that. Save me a couple waffles!" And with that, he left.

Wu let out a deep breathe. With Lloyd gone, he could take to Garmadon about some sensitve issues. "Zane? Do you mind if I have some privacy with my brother?"

Zane put the spoon and the bowl he was stirring down and bowed his head. "Of course Sensei." He also bowed to Wu's brother before he left.

When Zane had gone, Garmadon put the dishes that he was washing down, wiped his hands off, all the while sporting a raised eyebrow on his face. "Now Wu, what's so important that you have to kick out my junior chef to speak to me?"

Wu took a deep breath and mentally calmed himself, mainly because that he knew his brother wouldn't want to talk about these things and might even overreact. "First, do you plan to stay here permanently, Garmadon?"

"Certainly, at least until we handle the evil version of myself so he won't keep on coming after me. There's also the whole Gabby thing that we still need to figure out. And the last thing I want to to separate from Lloyd and Misako, but…" He sighed. "I can't stay here forever."

"If its work related, then you can always come back to being a sensei." To be truthful, Wu had missed having his brother to lean on when they were both masters. It helped relieve some of the stress. But his brother shook his head. "I'm sorry Wu, but that's the last thing I want right now. I left the part of me that was a sensei in the departed realm. I've been a father for the past two years and frankly, I'm much happier that way. Living peacefully is its own adventure and Wu? Yes, being a sensei allowed me to help people, but I'm not the same man that I was before I died. That Garmdaon died and I changed. I'm new and I see things like continuously fighting against evil differently. Now I get why you and the Ninja must do this, but I don't believe that you need me to do that. Father had to fight because he created the realm and was responsible for its safety. He taught us to fight to protect ourselves, but that was a long time ago. He didn't have a choice and I don't want to follow in his footsteps in that way. I can't spend the precious time I've been given by just fighting evil after evil like we did in our youth. I have a daughter now, biologically mine or not, but I raised her. I held her when she had nightmares and kissed all her scraped knees. I fed her, I love her and did all the things her biological parents didn't have the guts to do. I am a father, husband and brother, first and foremost. Everything else is secondary in comparison."

Wu nodded. He didn't kid himself that he wasn't disappointed, but he understood his brother's position on this issue and he respected it. But there was one more issue to bring up and this would definitely set his brother off. And it was about Gwen.

"There's one more thing I want to talk to you, and its about your daughter."

Garmadon frowned. "What is it?"

Wu hesitated but dived in. "Misako came to me last night after you and Gwen had fallen asleep. She told me something about Gwen that concerned me."

"What was it?" Garmadon said brusquely again.

"Gwen had a nightmare last night, right before Gabby appeared that gave Misako the impression that it was a vision."

Garmadon's frown disappeared, but his eyebrow was still up. "So you got me worried about my kid on a hunch?" Garmadon dismissed it. "It was just a nightmare."

Garmadon went to turn away and finish the dishes. "Brother, when Gwen woke up she acted like it was true and she escaped Misako to where we saw her yesterday. She acted like she'd seen something like that before. Do you know if she has had nightmares like that before?" Wu tilted his head, looking at his older brother who had stopped washing dishes and stared into space.

Garmadon did remember a time like that. It was yesterday morning before they went to her friend's birthday party. She came down with tears in her eyes and a tale of woe from her dreams. Of him and his evil self, but at that point he didn't recognize it for what Wu was implying. The events afterward clearly point to the possibility that his brother was saying to him. But it filled him with dread and fear. He put the dish he was washing down in the sink. "No." He growled.

He looked up at his brother, his eyes faintly glowing purple. "My little girl does not have powers. Abilities like those have only torn this, my, family apart. First it was my pow-poison, second, Lloyd's gold and green powers, then recently my own powers which have returned. I have no idea what effect they'll have on me and now this? You nor I will encourage her in this and tell it to your Ninja as well."

"Brother…." Wu said in dispair. He knew that Garmadon would over react but he had hoped that his brother wouldn't go this far.

The purple faded from Garmadon eyes, and instead they pleaded at Wu. "Please brother. I don't want her to go through what I had to when I was her age."

That caught Wu's attention. Garmadon had been around Gwen's age when Wu was born. While they where children, he would often ask Garmadon about his life before Wu came along, but his brother would always go quiet and avoid the question. "I'm assuming it has something to do with your element? You never would tell me about the time before I was born."

Garmadon nodded. "I found my true potential at a very young age, and gained access to immense measures of power that rivaled Father, but one day he bound it. I could still do spinjitsu, but everything else was blocked off."

Wu was in shock. His father did that to his own son? That was supposed to be very painful and only to be used on a rogue element master, not a seven year old child! "What happened?" He choked out.

"I asked for it to be done, Wu. Father didn't want to but I begged him to do it."

"Why?" Wu asked. But just as his brother was about to say something, a voice called out, " Guess who's awake!"

It was Lloyd holding a sleepy-looking Gwen, half wrapped in a blanket. She waved sluggishly. "Hi Daddy."

Garmadon left the dishes and went to take Gwen from Lloyd's arms. "Hey baby girl. Did you sleep ok? No nightmares?"

She shook her head. "No Daddy. Just hungry."

He laughed quietly. "Lucky for you, I made your favorite."

The sleepiness in her eyes evaporated and those eyes widened.

"Chocolate Waffles and Strawberries?!" She squealed loudly in his ear.

"Yup. You ready to eat some?"

"YEAH!" And with that shout of excitement, Wu knew that he wouldn't get any more information about the disturbing truth that his brother just admitted to him for a while yet.

* * *

A few minutes later, the rest of the Ninja and Misako joined them in the kitchen for breakfast. "Hmmmm! Zane! Where did you cook this up? I've never had a better breakfast in my entire life!" Nya moaned in delight as she speared another chocolate waffle.

Zane smiled as he cut into his waffle. "I didn't cook this by myself. I learned from the master."

"But, no offense Sensei, Sensei Wu can't cook!" Jay exclaimed as he wiped some strawberry goo off his cheek. "Who is it? Cole, I bet its you!"

The earth ninja shook his head. "Nope, wasn't me."

"That is correct." Put in Zane. "And Jay, wrong sensei."

That reveal made Jay's eyes bug out and drop his fork. "Sensei G can cook?"

The man in question looked up from cutting up his daughter's waffle into manageable pieces and looked bemused. "Yes, I can Jay. How else do you think my brother has lived this long? Certainly not on his own cooking. Though he can survive quite a while just on tea alone."

The entire room snickered because it was sooooooo true. They had all witnessed it. Sensei Wu found it amusing too, but he didn't let his students see that. Instead he had on a frown, then decided the perfect punishment. "It looks like the Ninja have volunteered to clean up the courtyard for the next two hours." There was a outcry of gasping and groaning but none of them questioned it. Then a little voice spoke up. "Can Lloyd stay with me Sensei Wu? I need him." Gwen had looked up from her pancakes and caught Sensei Wu gaze. "That's fine Gwen. But might I ask what do you need him for?"

"Cuz I need him! He's my brother!" She said and went back to stabbing her waffle.

Sensei Wu smiled. "Ok Gwen. And since your Lloyd's sister you can call me Uncle Wu if you like."

"Ok, Uncle Vu!" Said Gwen, her mouth full of chocolate waffle.

Lloyd's pout brightened into a smile. Yes! He lent over to Kai and whispered, "Little sisters are awesome!"

Kai huffed. "Yeah, sure. Wait until they're twelve and they think they have everything and everyone figured out and give unneeded advice about your girlfriends."

Nya overheard him and promptly kicked him under the table all the while looking completely innocent. Now Lloyd wasn't so enthusiastic about having a sister. They're dangerous!

* * *

Kai sighed as he dumped some damaged roof shingles into a wheelbarrow. His sister was sweeping up the dust and smaller fragments, Zane was fixing the sensors around the monastery that got damaged in the attack and Cole and Jay were busy pasting new shingles on the roof. Everything was silent, but then Jay began talking. "So…..something been bothering me."

"Cole huffed from the hard work and in annoyance. "Now what could possibly be bothering you, Jay?"

"How is this even possible?"

Zane glance away from the control panel he was working on. "You'll have to be more specific, Jay."

"First of all, Lloyd's dad! How in Ninjago did he come back? And why is his evil alter ego still running around? And why did we never know he was a cook?"

Kai shook his head. Of course Jay's still hung up on that. Zane started to rationalize the whole situation with 'We don't know so no point in guessing.' but Kai was bored and this would prove to be interesting. "Hey Jay. Do YOU have any theories on any of this?"

Cole glared at him, but Kai ignored it and sat back, metaphorically speaking, to here what Jay-the-over-theorist had to say.

"Well, my first theory was time travel but I've got a better one! When Lord G first disappeared, somehow his Dragon self escaped his Oni self and Boom! Oni, four armed baddy, versus Dragon, our normal sensei!"

"But what about the fact that Sensei G has powers?" Nya asked.

"Actually Lloyd's father said to me this morning that he is no longer a sensei and to just called him 'Mister Garmadon' or by name." Zane put in as the circuit board sparked in his hands.

"Ok, that's gonna need some getting used to. Anyway, like I said that was just one theory. Its not perfect." Jay said as he shrugged. "I'm sure there are others."

A pause ensued, then Cole spoke up. "What if he's a clone? Or a ninjadroid?"

"I took the liberty to scan him for injures yesterday and last night. He is neither, but he is not human either. Not even a small portion." Mentioned Zane.

"Seriously? I'm mean, I know that Sensei Wu and Sensei G-Gah! You're right Jay, that's gonna take time to get used to- Sorry, Mr. G aren't all the way human, FSM and all that, but what about their mom? Wasn't she human?" Asked Nya, her curiosity perked.

Zane shrugged. "Apparently not. I did not find anything resembling human DNA in Mr. Garmadon, nor have I ever found such indicators in Sensei Wu. They are both built like humans or more specifically elemental masters, but their genetic makeup is something totally unique."

Kai raised an eyebrow at the new information. "So both senseis', sorry one sensei and one 'Mr.', are aliens? After all, their parents aren't native to this realm."

If Kai thought Jay's eyes bugged out at breakfast, then this time they grew to the size of Zane's shirikens. "Lloyd's dad and Sensei Wu are…. ALIENS?! I gotta go ask'em about this!"

Cole's arm snatched the running, blue ninja's hood. "And have a repeat of breakfast Jay?" He looked quizzically at his best friend.

Jay sighed. "Yeah. You're right. Don't want to risk the wrath again."

"Well, I'm thinking about the possibility that he's from an alternate reality. He's a little older than the last time we saw him, but that shouldn't matter in death or the Departed Realm or wherever he was." Nya suggested as she dumped the pile she swept into Kai's wheelbarrow.

"Hadn't thought about that. Good one Nya." Jay said, jumping down from the roof.

Nya smiled happily. "Thanks hubby-to-be!" Jay grinned and kissed her on the cheek.

Kai rolled his eyes. "And when's you're wedding so I don't have to deal with this much pre-wedding PDA?"

Jay shrugged. "We had originally planned to get the Lord G thing under control before we had the wedding, but with Lloyd's dad coming back and this Gabby person, we've decided to put it off until a more appropriate time."

"So the answer is a loooooong time Kai." Shouted Cole from the roof.

Kai shook his head. He knew the next few weeks would be crazy, but then again he's a ninja. He lives for crazy.

* * *

As it turned out, Gwen wanted Lloyd to hang with her because she was lonely. Lloyd turned into her babysitter when his parents went to go 'speak privately' and Uncle Wu went to go escort Gabby to Kryptarium prison and possibly get some answers out of her. With things how they are, Lloyd was perfectly happy with spending time with his little sister. They were in the middle of exploring the monastery when Gwen, who was holding his hand, asked to stop.

"What's the matter, Gwen?"

She looked hesitant, so Lloyd knelt down and looked her straight in the eye. "You can tell me anything. That's what big brothers are meant for."

She nodded. "Lloyd, I'm scared about leaving Daddy alone."

"But he's not alone. He's with Mo-Misako."

She sighed. "Yeah, but…."

Lloyd glanced at her, concerned. "But what?"

"But the last time Daddy was with someone I wanted to be my mama, she came in my dreams and hurt Daddy when I was awake!" Gwen exclaimed, squeezing Lloyd hand in desperation.

Lloyd's heart hurt when he realized who she was talking about. She had actually liked Gabby and wanted her as her mother! And when she turned out to be a villain, Gwen must have been devastated. "First, you know that Daddy can handle himself. Remember? He saved you last night with his, uh, special powers like mine! And Misako's not going to hurt him. She's his real wife and that makes her your real mommy, if you want her to be. I'm sure she would love to spend time with you." Then another curious thing occurred to him. "Gwen? What do you mean 'she came in your dreams'?"

Gwen looked sadly in his eyes and sniffled. "I dreamed about Gabby hurting Daddy and when I woke up it all happened like my dream!"

She had tears in her eyes, and Lloyd brought her in for a nice big brother hug. "I'm sorry Gwen. I didn't mean to make you cry. You are a very brave girl, did you know that? You're much braver than I was at your age." She sniffled into his shoulder and wrapped her arms around his neck tightly. "I thought you were always brave."

Lloyd struggled to stand up with her in his arms but made it anyway and started walking to the video-game room. "Oh no. I was scared of a lot of things when I was smaller. Like snakes and spiders and Kai!"

"Really?" Whimpered Gwen. "But he's like a teddy bear now."

"Yes, I was scared of Kai. He wasn't very happy with me when he first met me and he liked to yell a lot. But he warmed up to me. Pun intended of course."

Gwen laughed a little and Loyd knew that she was feeling better. She had given Lloyd a lot to think about and a lot to talk to his parents about, but he was just happy that she was feeling better.

* * *

Misako knew her husband well. Enough to sense the waves of aggravation and discomfort as she dragged him into his room to get changed and put Lloyd in charge of Gwen so she could talk to her stubborn husband. After he had gotten dressed,(She had never seen him in jeans before.) blue shirt, pants and boots, she asked him what was eating at him, though she had a hunch of what it was.

"Its something about Gwen." He admitted. Hah! She was right. "Wu told me about her dreams and the possibility of her having powers and I got upset. This type of thing is what tore our family apart from the beginning! It was the poison that made me abandon you and Lloyd, Lloyd had to fight me because of his power and now, my own element has returned and I'm feeling overwhelmed with it inside of me again! I just don't want Gwen to go through what the rest of us had too."

If Misako was concerned earlier, then now she was actually becoming scared. She recognized that look in her husband's eyes and had seen in too many times in the mirror. But never thought it would grace her husband's face. Fear, real, terrifying fear. Not even seeing Lloyd in space without a plan to get back home, had caused that type of fear to appear. "What do you mean about the resurfacing of your element? What's causing you to feel this way?"

He sighed. "Since it came back, I've been feeling it expanding, changing. Doors that were locked are now open and they have flooded my entire being. Its not just my element anymore, and its mixing with something else that I just can't quite name. Its like I've been aware of a certain level of my element, but then there's six more levels that have just made themselves known to me. Two sides of my being are being supercharged and I don't know why. I can't help but feel that I'm changing and I don't know whether or not it is good!"

There was a deep set panic in his eyes, that quickly faded as he closed them and breathed in deeply. He sighed and opened them again. "I just don't want something horrible to happen and it being my fault. Again."

She reach out, clasped his head then embraced him. "None of what you said was your fault. And you don't need to face this alone. I'm here, your brother is here and your children are here. We're here for you. And we'll never leave."

"I know." He whispered.

She stepped back and wiped a small tear from her eye. "Now, I was wondering if I could spend some time with Gwen. I want to get to know her and I want her to be comfortable with me. Also, I want to be a good mom this time."

He smiled softly. "Of course its alright with me. I want that too."

She nodded. "Thank you. Now what are you going to do? You're not going to pull a Lloyd and run away to deal with this on your own, are you?"

He raise an eyebrow. "He still does that? I thought he would have learned by now, that never works."

She laughed a lit bit. "No. He still hasn't. He tried that a couple years ago during the Sons Of Garmadon fiasco and attempted to face your evil counterpart alone."

Garamdon groaned loudly and smacked his forehead with his hand. "And I thought he could have some common sense from your side."

Misako smirked. "Sorry honey. His common sense was abandoned for reckless stubbornness. But he managed to get his father's charm with the girls."

This time, both eyebrows shot up with a surprised look on his face. "Lloyd has…?"

" I'm still not sure of their status but he does talk about her. Though she's not in this realm. She's in the Neverrealm and is a changling."

"What!?" Her husband exclaimed and Misako smirked and laughed. "You missed quite a bit while you were gone. I'll fill you in later. Or find someone else to do so."

She turned and started to leave her shocked and flabbergasted husband. "Bye honey! I'm off to spend time with your daughter!"

"She's yours too!" He called back. Then she smiled as he mumbled, "What type of crazy upside down world have I been resurrected too?"

* * *

Kai and the others had finally finished cleaning the courtyard and they had each gone their respective ways, him to go find Lloyd. He found Lloyd and Gwen in the video-game room playing Uno.

"And skip you, reverse back to me, skip you again, pick four and I change the color to green!" exclaimed Gwen as she placed down card after card. Lloyd groaned rather loudly. "Uuuuuugh! How are you so good at this? You've beaten me twice already!"

She shrugs. "You're just bad at it I guess."

At this point, Kai couldn't stay silent any longer. He laughed out loud and drew both Garmadon kids' attention toward him.

"Kai! How longer have you been standing there?" cried Lloyd.

He smirked. "Long enough to see your butt kicked in Uno by a eight year old."

"But I'm seven and a half! I'm not eight yet!" babbled Gwen.

He walked over to Gwen and squatted down next to her. "But you play like your older. You are very good Gwen. This guy," He patted Lloyd on the head, who glared at him, "Used to beat all of the rest of us at Uno. Especially me. I'm glad that you, all seven and half years of you, got to show your big brother who's boss in Uno. High five!" Gwen and him high fived in sight of a cross-armed Lloyd.

"Thanks Kai. Do you want to play?"

He thought about it. He didn't really had anything better to do, so he nodded. Lloyd dealt him in and they started. "By the way Lloyd, you should have heard some of the theories of how your dad's back."

"Oh really? What did Jay come up with this time?" He laughed as he put down a green six.

"Surprisingly, it wasn't Jay who came up with it, though he was the one who freaked out about it." Kai replied as he placed down a red six. "It was Zane this time." He whispered it into Lloyd's ear who started to laugh so much there was tears in his eyes. "Jay thought…. That my dad and Uncle Wu are….!? Oh, that's too funny! I'll make sure to tell them that!"

Kai grinned. "Ok, but don't tell Jay that I told you."

"Deal."

A few rounds in, Lloyd's mom came into the room. "Ah! There you are. I've been looking for you Gwen and Lloyd."

"You wanna join the game, Mom?" Lloyd asked.

"If its alright."

Gwen nodded. "You can come play with us, Lloyd's mommy."

Lloyd's mother sat down with the rest of them and Kai excused himself, saying that he needed to go, but he enjoyed playing with Gwen and Lloyd.

"Thanks for playing with me Kai." Said Gwen. She jumped up and gave him a hug around the legs. He smiled and lent down and hugged her back. "Your welcome Gwen." She let go and he looked down at her. "Anytime you want to play Uno, just come and find me."

"Ok!" Gwen said as she smiled brightly and then went back to her game.

Kai begrudgingly admitted to himself as he walked away, that the newest, little addition to the monastery was slowly growing on him. And though he wanted to keep up the act that he was the tough Fire ninja, he was glad of it.

* * *

Garmadon was walking the halls of the monastery looking for a quiet place to rest and to find out what else he had missed during, well, he didn't actually know but he'd find out eventually. He finally found a computer and set to get to work. He was humming a song to himself as he opened a browser.(See Lloyd? He did know how to navigate the Web.) Soon humming turned into words.

"You are the moonlight in the sky that I'm pursuing."

"You are the reason for what I'm doing."

"You are the crystalline that keeps me from my ruin."

"You are the movement."

"You're the true north pointing back home."

"You are the constant, my constellation."

"You're the steady hands of a ticking clock that I'll come to rely on."

He sang softly to himself as he typed, totally oblivious to the rest of the world.

"Ohhhhh, it's so clear come a little closer all of my love is right here."

"I just want to hear you whispering you still trust."

"You're the only thing that I have ever been sure of."

"I just wanna be where you are."

"I promise I won't let you down."

"Honey, it's so clear now."

He paused for a breathe, but then he heard someone else singing as well, but it was extremely faint.

"You are the four winds."

It stopped for a moment. He looked around to see if anyone was there, but quietly sang the next line.

"You're the catalyst of high hopes."

Then it started again. He was sure now that we wasn't hearing things.

"You are the beauty."

"The sparks revival."

He stood up silently, and wandered out of the room to follow the voice.

"You are the oxygen inside these lungs that's giving life to my bones."

It was leading him deeper into the monastery. He started to sing with the voice.

"Ohhhhhh, it's so clear."

"Come a little closer all of my love is right here."

"I just want to hear you whispering you still trust."

"You're the only thing that I have ever been suuuure of."

"I just wanna be where you are I promise I won't let yoooou down."

"Honey, it's so clear now."

There was a set of stairs, cut into the rocky foundation of the monastery that the voice led him down. One by one he stepped down, the voice getting louder with each step.

"It feels like heaven is coming down."

He reached the bottom. There was light.

"It's right here with me its all around."

He looked for the voice.

"I once was so lost but I am found."

He saw who it was. His eyes widened.

"When I'm with yooooou."

...

...

...

...

"Mom?"

She smiled. "Hello my little boy. I'm glad to see that you still remember our song."

The woman in front of him was glowing but that didn't hide her features from him. The brown hair with its gray streaks and its soft curls, the blue eyes with its loving sparkle, and the slender face with a patient smile. She had blue dress on and a small gold circlet in her hair that was tied back from her face. No shoes on her feet, but a small ring on her pinky finger. He was taller than her by a good six inches, and she was very petite, like he remembered her being when he was a child. She raised a hand to his cheek. Both of them had tears in their eyes. "Its so good to see you again, my son."

"Mom?" He could only choke out.

"Shhhhhhh." She said comfortingly, and drew him close. "I'm here, son. I'm really here."

He returned the embrace, his arms tightening as to never let her go. He tried to blink the tears away, but more managed to follow. "I missed you."

She rubbed his back. "I know. Oh my little boy, I know."

Then she drew back. "But I can't stay, my son. There is something I must tell you before I go. You have regained your element for a reason, my son. But the reason you seek in not in this realm."

She looked at him and smiled sadly. "You are so much more than you know, so much more than your past where I wasn't there. I'm sorry for leaving you and your brother and your father too soon."

Garmadon shook his head. "You died Momma. Please, don't blame yourself for something that you couldn't help."

"Ah, but son, I could have helped that. I could have lived longer, but my choices dictated it not so. I made a bad decision that got me killed and left you and your brother without your mother. For that I am so sorry. But have no fear. You will see me again. You need to find the truth, my son, before HE reaches you and your daughter and stops you."

"Who, Momma? Who is after us?"

"A man by who goes by the name of Akebeya. He will stop at nothing to prevent you from your quest. You must avoid him at all costs. To find the answers you seek of yourself you must find my tomb, my son. There is a tool that I left for you and your brother to find. It will lead you to my home realm. The Cloud Kingdom. Goodbye my son. I will see you soon."

She stepped back and the light brightened around her so much that Garmadon had to cover his eyes. When the light faded, Garmadon looked around. His mother was gone.

"Bye Momma."

* * *

**A/N: BAM! DONE! Phew! almost 7000 words and I hit the 20000 word mark! Awesome! And now the ball is _really _rolling! Btw, the way you pronounce the bad guy's name is A-Kay-Ba-ya. Thank you all for supporting this story this far! Ps, the portions of the song that Garm and his mom were singing, are from "Clear" by NEEDTOBREATHE. One of my favorite songs, like, ever. Next time, a quest is on the horizon, and the B-team gets informed of what's occurred in the last couple days! Review!**


End file.
